<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Финансист легкого поведения by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737151">Финансист легкого поведения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima'>Argentum_Anima</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: миди [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы увидели друг друга в лифте. Норт, честное слово, это не человек, а хренов дьявол, потому что я просто не мог противостоять его агрессивному флирту. Он лапал меня прямо там, в кабине, уже через четыре часа после первой встречи».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>human!Кэра, human!Маркус/human!Коннор, human!Норт, human!Саймон, human!Хлоя, Элайджа Камски/human!Коннор</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: миди [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Финансист легкого поведения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Финансист лёгкого поведения<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди, 15941 слово<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> human!Маркус/human!Коннор, Элайджа Камски/human!Коннор, human!Норт, human!Хлоя, human!Саймон, human!Кэра<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP, <span class="offtop">намёк на</span> ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> human!AU, OOC, <span class="offtop">кривой</span> UST, нецензурные выражения, [MORE=<b><span>кинки</span></b>]римминг, фингеринг, оральный секс[/MORE]<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> «Мы увидели друг друга в лифте. Норт, честное слово, это не человек, а хренов дьявол, потому что я просто не мог противостоять его агрессивному флирту. Он лапал меня прямо там, в кабине, уже через четыре часа после первой встречи».<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Как автор ни старался, порно всё равно получилось с сюжетом.<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Финансист лёгкого поведения"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коннор ненавидел опаздывать. Иногда он даже сомневался, американец ли, потому что эта черта характера присуща какому-нибудь австрийцу или немцу, но никак не гражданину лучшей страны мира. Смачно выругавшись, Коннор свернул на седьмую авеню и вдавил педаль газа. Секретарша мистера Коулмана звонила дважды, спрашивая, как быстро он прибудет, а Коннор только и мог, что посетовать на безумную пробку из-за перекрытой восьмой авеню, но дал чёткое обещание, что ровно в 9:00 уже будет изучать финансовое положение дел компании.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — поздоровался охранник на ресепшене. — Вы на какой этаж и по какому вопросу?</p><p>— Доброе. Этаж — семнадцать, меня ожидает мистер Коулман. Я независимый финансовый консультант.</p><p>— Ах, да, меня предупредили. Ваш временный пропуск уже готов.</p><p>Он протянул ему пластиковую карту с логотипом компании «Чак’с Апартментс Груп». Коннор быстро кинул взгляд на часы — 8:54, и в благодарность пожал мужчине руку. Фойе было забито людьми практически так же, как улицы были забиты машинами на дорогах. Пластик впился в ладонь от осознания, что в каждой из шести кабин будет по меньшей мере человек десять, а значит, места будет настолько мало, что ему придётся терпеть и замкнутое пространство, и дышащих в спину незнакомцев.</p><p>Очередь, в которой он простоял уже две минуты, дошла до него и ещё десяти человек. Двери с коротким звонком раскрылись, выпуская наружу пару-тройку офисного планктона, и Коннора живой волной занесло внутрь. Ожидания оправдались: в лифте было практически не развернуться, а его, как стоявшего впереди всех, придавило к левому углу. Взгляд на часы. Взгляд на потолок. Взгляд на катастрофически медленно меняющуюся цифру. Двери открылись, и лишь один человек покинул уже душную для Коннора кабину.</p><p>— О-о-о, — весело прокомментировал мужской голос с другого угла. — Будем теперь на каждом этаже останавливаться, дамы и господа.</p><p>Коннор перевёл взгляд на источник и не совсем понял, то ли это было преломлением света, то ли у незнакомца в горчичном костюме глаза действительно были разного цвета — зелёный и голубой. Заметив, что на него смотрят, мужчина слегка улыбнулся Коннору уголком губ.</p><p>8:57</p><p>Лифт продолжал останавливаться на каждом этаже и двигался со скоростью беременной черепахи. Коннор всерьёз подумывал над тем, чтобы выйти из него и подняться по лестнице, но едва ли мистер Коулман оценит его раскрасневшееся лицо и взъерошенный вид. Радовало то, что кабина постепенно пустела, а людей становилось всё меньше. Горчичный костюм занимался разглядыванием софитов на потолке. Коннор решил повнимательнее разглядеть его, раз уж никакого другого развлечения не было: короткая стрижка под единицу, идеально ровная короткая борода, смуглая кожа, на фоне которой глаза и белоснежная улыбка выглядели необычно; россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках совершенно не вязалась с хищным взглядом, теперь уже направленным прямо на Коннора. В упор. Коннор стоически его выдержал. Они определённо проехали несколько этажей, практически не моргая, и, если бы не женский голос, объявляющий цифры, Коннор бы поехал дальше, так сильно его впечатлила эта визуальная игра. Поправив галстук свободной рукой, он твёрдой походкой вышел из лифта, стараясь как можно скорее выкинуть из головы эти внимательные разноцветные глаза.</p><p>8:59</p><p>— Доброе утро, мистер Андерсон! — Поздоровалась улыбчивая секретарша Хлоя, с которой он разговаривал полчаса назад. — Мистер Коулман сейчас разговаривает по телефону, но просил передать, что вы можете зайти к нему в кабинет.</p><p>— Благодарю.</p><p>Очередное приветствие, дерзкий комментарий Чака (тот строго-настрого запретил ему называть его «мистер») о «грёбаных оленях на дорогах», и они углубились в финансовые дела.</p><p>К обеденному перерыву в глазах Коннора плясали цифры, а голова шла кругом от потока сброшенной на него информации. Он мечтал об огромной кружке латте и кише с индейкой, благо в здании находился вполне себе прилично выглядевший «Старбакс». Чак уехал на встречу с инвесторами ещё два часа назад, поэтому компании у Коннора не намечалось. Нажав кнопку лифта, он судорожно размышлял о бреши в балансе за прошлый год, но никак не мог понять, где была дыра. Двери разъехались. Коннор вместо своего отражения увидел пару разноцветных глаз, которые с трудом выкинул из головы во время совещания. Конечно же, людей было под завязку, а ждать ещё один лифт — потерять минут шесть, как минимум. Конечно же, единственное свободное место было аккурат перед горчичным костюмом. Конечно же, Коннор сделал шаг и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. К неприятному ощущению внизу живота от движения лифта прибавилось ещё и чувство неловкости, потому что Коннора прижали с двух сторон и не давали повернуться спиной, как того требовал лифтовый этикет.</p><p>— Извините, — тихо сказал он, взглянув на носки чужих туфель и стараясь не наступить ему на ногу.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. — Белоснежная улыбка и прищуренные глаза горчичного костюма ситуации никак не помогли.</p><p>Развернуться спиной всё-таки удалось, но на десятом этаже зашёл любитель Макдональдса, поэтому места значительно поубавилось, и теперь его бёдра были прижаты… к чужим. Коннор буквально затылком чувствовал ухмылку горчичного костюма, а шею обдало свежим, как чёртова арктическая пустыня, дыханием. Тот явно пользовался своим преимуществом нахождения сзади и возникшей неловкостью, а Коннор мог лишь злиться, ведь ничего другого ему попросту не оставалось. Стараясь не смотреть на отражение в дверях, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем закрыть глаза, но тут же в шоке распахнул их: на его боках слегка сжались чужие пальцы. Подумав, что его хотят немного оттолкнуть от себя, Коннор не стал особенно переживать о том, что к нему приставали средь бела дня, да ещё и в окружении людей, но ошибся: руки в горчичных рукавах наоборот притянули его бёдра ближе к своим.</p><p>— Извините, — раздался позади низкий голос. — Очень тесно.</p><p>Судя по тому, что ощущал Коннор своей задницей, тесно было не только рукам и не только в горчичных штанах. Когда он успел возбудиться сам? Не до ледяного душа, конечно, но в жар бросало с такой силой, что хотелось расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Разноглазый явно клеил его, да с таким рвением, какому бы позавидовали все парни в «Эдеме», где Коннор частенько бывал. Он привык хотя бы знакомиться, прежде чем переходить к открытому флирту, а сейчас всё было дико и щекотало нервы. В хорошем смысле или плохом Коннор пока определиться не мог, хотя клаустрофобия отошла на второй план с такими-то маневрами со стороны незнакомца.</p><p>На долю секунды Коннору показалось, что это чёртово арктическое дыхание стало ближе. Его будто… нюхали? Волна мурашек пролетела от загривка до кончиков пальцев, и он едва не выронил кейс с документами, когда чужой член слегка дёрнулся под тканью штанов. Коннор неверяще посмотрел по сторонам, искренне не понимая, почему стоявшие рядом люди не замечали этой откровенной порнографии. Почему никто не делал этому разноглазому замечание? Почему никто не пытался одёрнуть?</p><p>«А почему ты сам его не останавливаешь?» — задал вопрос он уже себе, но ответа найти не смог. Вызывало ли это всё неприятные ощущения? Судя по напряжению в области собственной ширинки — нет. Льстило ли ему пусть и похабное, но внимание этого, чёрт его дери, красавчика? Однозначно. Горчичный костюм наверняка испытывал извращённую радость от смущения Коннора, поэтому он решил не оставаться в долгу и слегка качнул бёдрами вперёд-назад. В затылок шумно выдохнули, и Коннор буквально физически ощущал свой триумф. Если этот разноглазый намеревался поиграть — он ни в коем случае не откажет себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за его методами соблазнения, тем более что свободная от всяческих обязательств жизнь как раз предполагала подобные авантюры.</p><p>Руки с бёдер исчезли в тот самый момент, когда открылись двери лифта. Коннор с той же твёрдой, хотя немного болезненной в члене походкой, зашагал в сторону кофейни и на всякий случай держал кейс на уровне паха. Оглядываться не было никакой нужды, потому что он был уверен — хищные глаза уже оценивали открывшийся вид обтянутой в графитовые брюки задницы.</p><p>Четырёхдневный аудит обещал быть интересным.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Утро вторника началось с того, что Коннор перебирал свои рубашки. Он поймал себя на мысли, что наряжался так, словно шёл на свидание, но раз уж игра началась, то ему следовало быть во всеоружии. Костюм цвета индиго хорошо отпарен и уже без складочек висел на плечиках распахнутого шкафа, но завершить образ подходящей рубашкой никак не удавалось. Белая смотрелась слишком обыденно, хотя кричащего вида и не хотелось, но потом Коннор вспомнил, что буквально три дня назад купил на сайте Акерманна чёрную рубашку с высоким острым воротником, похожим на лезвия ножей, и картинка наконец сложилась. Оглядев образовавшуюся кучу одежды на растрёпанных белых простынях, Коннор посочувствовал своей домработнице, которой предстояло приводить его полки в божеский вид.<p>Коннор осмотрел себя с ног до головы в отражении зеркала в коридоре и остался доволен увиденным. Он взял ключи от машины и не торопясь вышел из квартиры. Несмотря на относительно близкое расстояние от дома до бизнес-центра сегодня Коннор решил выехать на полчаса раньше, чтобы снова не застрять в нью-йоркских пробках. Заведённый мотор тихо заурчал, и включилась музыка. Вчера вечером по дороге домой он заездил старый трек The Weekend, потому что слишком он напоминал ему собственное состояние, когда от прикосновений разноглазого даже лица своего не чувствовал.</p><p>Сентябрьская погода неимоверно радовала. Город постепенно менял цвета всех оттенков красного, а в воздухе пахло свежезаваренным кофе и водой на асфальте. Приняв пару звонков по пути, Коннор отклонил предложение о встрече на обед пятницы, так как его ещё неделю назад «забронировал» новый клиент, но предложил встретиться утром следующего понедельника. Коннор заехал в паркинг и оставил машину на одном из пустых мест рядом с «Ауди А9», мысленно присвистнув от того, как дерзко на фоне остальных и его «Эскалейда» выглядела эта серебристая красотка.</p><p>Сегодня утро было действительно добрым, о чём он поспешил сообщить уже приветствовавшему его охраннику. Людей у лифтов оказалось чуть меньше, чем вчера: скорее всего, 8:30 утра было не самым популярным временем, но Коннор был рад приехать на работу раньше положенного. Дела Чака были не такими простыми, как он описывал в письме, но для Коннора это было очередной задачей с успешным завершением. За десять лет упорного труда, безумной конкуренции и попыток завоевать доверие неприлично богатых людей, коих на Манхэттене было как рыбы в океане, репутация безукоризненного работника опередила его, поэтому звонок от имени Чака Коулмана — воротилы риелторского бизнеса — стал лишь вопросом времени.</p><p>Долго в очереди стоять не пришлось. Он расположился у стены посредине, оперевшись спиной о зеркало и поручень. Мысленно убеждая себя, что совершенно не надеялся на появление вчерашнего соблазнителя, Коннор не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда в дверях показалась знакомая фигура в кофейном костюме и с малиновым платком в нагрудном кармане. Разноглазый протиснулся меж людей, демонстративно занимая место рядом с ним, и вальяжно расставил руки. Их пальцы разделяли считанные сантиметры, но Коннор оставался невозмутимым. Лифт закрылся. Небольшая кучка офисных дамочек принялась бурно кудахтать о вчерашнем показе мод, хотя Коннора сейчас волновал далеко не шум, что они создавали: кофейный костюм держался несколько отстранённо, и казалось, что вчерашние телодвижения были плодом его — Коннора — фантазии. Спираль лёгкой обиды закрутилась в области грудной клетки, но Коннор неотрывно смотрел на их отражения и решил не поддаваться на очередной виток их игры (в том, что это была часть какого-то плана он и не сомневался даже, иначе зачем бы разноглазому понадобилось пройти поближе к нему, когда в кабине оставалось достаточно места). Благо рост офисных дамочек позволял без труда видеть его лицо. Тот снова изучал софиты на потолке, будто в них за двенадцать часов что-то принципиально изменилось. Коннор решил последовать его примеру и с напускной заинтересованностью посчитал количество лампочек (тридцать восемь), и «гулял» взглядом от одного края к другому. Те подозрительно замерцали в промежутке между пятым и шестым этажом. От этого замыкания сохранять невозмутимое лицо было трудно, поэтому он стал слегка барабанить кончиками пальцев по железному поручню.</p><p>Седьмой этаж.</p><p>Звонок.</p><p>Восьмой этаж.</p><p>Звонок и новая порция людей.</p><p>Девятый этаж.</p><p>Его барабанную дробь остановили горячие пальцы. Они сжались так крепко, что стало практически больно, но Коннор и бровью не повёл, хотя вырывать их из захвата даже не пытался.</p><p>Десятый этаж.</p><p>Пальцы так и находились в горячих тисках, правда теперь центр его ладони почти царапал ноготь чужого большого пальца. Коннор не сдавался и с таким же нажимом рисовал ногтём тупые линии на чужой коже. Захват стал ещё сильнее, отчего Коннор едва не застонал, и отнюдь не от боли. Чёртов кофейный костюм испытывал его на прочность и наверняка проверял реакции, поэтому Коннор бросил взгляд на чужие глаза в отражении, не удивившись, что на него давно смотрели, и сильно закусил губу, чтобы не издавать никаких звуков. Считалась ли улыбка кофейного костюма поражением Коннор не знал, но аккурат к семнадцатому этажу его освободили. Из лифта он вышел не оборачиваясь и с пылающими пальцами. Дав себе несколько секунд продышаться (а лучше бы проораться как следует), Коннор встряхнулся и, надев одну из своих самых тёплых улыбок, открыл стеклянную дверь в офис компании «Чак’c Апартментс Груп».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Сегодня был плодотворный день. Финансовый план на ближайшие полгода Коннор успешно просчитал, но обнаружилась проблема: сумма на лицевом счёте компании уменьшилась ровно на сто тысяч долларов прямо на его глазах. Коннор убил практически весь день на разговоры то с автоответчиком, то с менеджером банка, то с его управляющим и так по кругу. Хлоя любезно снабжала его кофе и круассанами всё это время, за что он не уставал благодарить её, а ближе к семи и вовсе отправил домой, пообещав, что офис закроет самостоятельно и сдаст ключи по всем установленным в бизнес-центре правилам.<p>Коннор расстегнул четыре верхних пуговицы рубашки, подвернул манжеты без запонок до самых локтей и ничего не понимающим взглядом уставился в экран лэптопа. С долей удивления отметив, что время перевалило за девять вечера, он расстроенно захлопнул тонкую крышку и встал, чтобы размять ноги. Колени дико ныли от долгого сидения, а спина требовала к себе внимания в виде массажа. Да, те горячие пальцы в лифте наверняка бы облегчили его мышечные страдания. К слову, кофейный костюм не попадался ему на глаза весь день, и Коннор даже слегка расстроился, не увидев его в лифте на обеденном перерыве. С другой стороны, разноглазый хоть и вёл себя как альфа-самец, но в бизнес-центр всё-таки ездил работать. Судя по качеству его одежды и туфель, зарабатывал тот весьма прилично.</p><p>В отражении зеркала уборной он видел растрёпанные каштановые волосы, даже не пытаясь пригладить их, на щеках разлился лёгкий румянец, а взгляд, несмотря на усталость, всё равно был с искоркой. Коннор с трудом припоминал, когда видел себя таким в последний раз. Даже проведённые ночи в клубе каждые выходные особенно не меняли его жизнь. Были новые, ничего не значившие знакомства, случайный секс пару раз, много текилы и шуток ниже пояса. Но такого огня — нет. Коннор всё ещё пытался понять, что конкретно происходило между ним и тем, что скрывать, до стояка в штанах сексуальным мужиком с неизвестного ему этажа. От недостатка подобных авантюр весь организм буквально толкал его на безумие, а иначе сложившиеся обстоятельства и не назовёшь. Когда ещё на глазах тринадцати приличных человек его прижмут задницей к полувставшему члену, при этом сохраняя убийственную невозмутимость? Попахивало одним из тех романов, что частенько читала Норт и пересказывала все сексуальные похождения главных героев, вот только их лифтовые спарринги с кофейным костюмом были реальными.</p><p>И Коннору хотелось ещё.</p><p>Решив, что на сегодня ничего ни от себя, ни от банковской системы не добьётся, Коннор разложил все папки по своим местам, подцепил снятый ранее пиджак двумя пальцами и закрыл кабинет на четыре оборота. Лифт долго не двигался, словно его намеренно кто-то держал наверху. Коннор от скуки продолжал нажимать кнопку и, о чудо, лифт поехал с двадцатого этажа вниз. Сердце Коннора заколотилось от волнения и надежды, что в кабине окажется кофейный костюм, но у вселенной были другие планы, потому что она поступила с точностью да наоборот: двери с коротким звонком разъехались в стороны, а за ним оказалось только пустое пространство. Разочарованно шагнув внутрь, Коннор нажал на кнопку первого этажа и помассировал виски пальцами. После столь насыщенного рабочего дня очень хотелось отвлечься на что-то приятное, но, увы, ближайшие часы он проведёт сначала в дороге, потом в ресторане возле дома, и закончится этот день в пустой холодной постели.</p><p>Этажи с шестнадцатого по десятый пролетали на удивление быстро. Коннора это даже слегка приободрило, потому что из лифта даже при отсутствии людей хотелось сбежать.</p><p>Девятый этаж.</p><p>Коннору будто выстрелили в упор прямо в грудную клетку, когда за зеркальными дверями оказался до боли знакомый кофейный костюм. Разноглазый в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке и с поднятыми почти до локтя рукавами пиджака выглядел так же растрёпанно и устало, как и сам Коннор. Заметив на его запястье широкую золотую цепь, Коннор еле сдержал порыв коснуться её кончиками пальцев. Разноглазый встал в углу и устало откинулся на прохладную поверхность зеркала, чуть задрав голову. Коннор на своём внимании не настаивал, тем более что целиком разделял его усталость. Так они и ехали в полной тишине четыре этажа, пока софиты на потолке не моргнули, а через секунду остановившийся лифт погрузился в темноту. Все внутренности Коннора скрутило от ужаса. Они застряли в железной коробке между шестым и пятым этажом. В десятом часу вечера, когда в здании кроме охраны никого толком не было. Коннор старательно пытался сдержать панику в узде и схватился трясущимися руками за поручень. Холодный металл помог секунд на двадцать, пока незнакомец пытался дозвониться до лифтовой службы с просьбой выяснить, что произошло.</p><p>«Только бы не пожар. Только бы не террористическая атака. Коннор, какие, мать их, террористы в наше время?»</p><p>Он и не заметил, как его хриплое дыхание участилось.</p><p>— Вы в порядке? — Раздался спокойный голос в темноте.</p><p>— Н-нет, — честно ответил Коннор. — Клаустроф… фобия.</p><p>— Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Лифт не рухнет, даже если будет висеть всего на одном тросе.</p><p>Успокоил, чёрт его дери.</p><p>— Попробуйте дышать медленно, но глубоко. — Интонация голоса незнакомца изменилась и стала похожа на гипнотическую.</p><p>Коннор чувствовал себя так, словно с ним говорил сейчас чёртов дракон. Последовав совету, он сделал глубокий вдох и шумно выдохнул, в тишине лифта не услышав шороха ткани, но явственно ощутив прикосновение горячих ладоней к запястью. Они на ощупь поднимались выше, пока не остановились на щеках. Большие пальцы гладили его скулы.</p><p>— Дышите, — на грани слышимости произнёс незнакомец.</p><p>Коннор и правда перестал дышать на пару секунд, опешив от касаний.</p><p>— Д-дышу.</p><p>— Я не слышу.</p><p>Со свистом глотнул воздуха, Коннор задрожал всем телом: мозг окончательно осознал, что он находится в замкнутом пространстве.</p><p>Его слегка шлёпнули по лицу, пытаясь привести в чувство, но это мало помогло. Дрожь становилась сильнее.</p><p>— Откуда у вас этот страх?</p><p>— В детстве в к-колодец упал.</p><p>Теперь уже левую щеку обожгло лёгкой болью.</p><p>— Мы здесь не навсегда. Это всего лишь лифт.</p><p>— Я не написал завещание. А ещё у меня дома кот один остался. Я…</p><p>— Если вы сейчас не заткнётесь, я сделаю это по-другому.</p><p>И сделал.</p><p>Все следы усталости и страха как рукой сняло, когда его губы сначала раздвинули большим пальцем, а потом впились таким жадным поцелуем, словно хотели высосать жизнь. На этом всё не закончилось, потому что чужой язык влажно мазнул губы Коннора снизу вверх, а потом без прелюдий скользнул в рот. Его с грохотом прижали спиной к зеркальной стене и яростно целовали. Коннор уже не разбирал, где заканчивалась дрожь от паники и начиналась дрожь от возбуждения. Разноглазый выдохнул ему в губы и надавил коленом, вынудив раздвинуть ноги на ширину плеч. Коннор поддался, вцепившись пальцами в ткань кофейного костюма и натянув её так, что опасно затрещали пуговицы. Разноглазый притёрся пахом к его бедру, и Коннор даже своим спутанным сознанием понял, что тот был очень возбуждён. Коннор застонал и двинул бёдрами, потираясь своим каменным членом, ужасно зажатым в модных брюках. А разноглазый, почувствовав его эрекцию, опустил ладонь и провел костяшками по бугру прямо через ткань, и по-хозяйски сжал его, вызывая у Коннора желание рухнуть на пол прямо здесь. Но когда он был готов двинуться дальше, свет замигал, и лифт дёрнулся. Незнакомец сделал пару медленных шагов назад и, не сводя с Коннора взгляда, облизнул блестящие от слюны губы.</p><p>— Вам лучше? Мы едем. — Криво улыбнулся он и даже не попытался привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Впервые в жизни Коннор жалел, что чёртов лифт заработал. Его повело до белых пятен перед глазами. А ещё дико хотелось пить. Он бы сейчас залпом осушил литровую бутылку воды, а лучше холодного виски. Коннора однозначно трясло уже не от страха. Его завели так, что он вот-вот самовоспламенится прямо в этом чёртовом лифте. Очень хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, чтобы хоть немного остановить бешено колотившееся сердце. Смотреть на разноглазого он физически был не способен, поэтому, когда двери разъехались, пулей вылетел из кабины, на негнущихся ногах зашагал к охраннику, коротко отрапортовал о ключах, отдал их и вышел прочь из здания.</p><p>Вечерний Нью-Йорк переливался разноцветными огнями вывесок и проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Коннор неожиданно вспомнил, что ему самому следовало бы спуститься в паркинг и уехать на своей, но никак не мог надышаться. Даже если сейчас в него полетит атомная бомба, он не сдвинется с места. Безумие перешло всякие границы. От одного взгляда незнакомца у него срывало крышу, не говоря уже о его жарких прикосновениях и губах. Собрав волю в кулак, Коннор буквально швырнул себя в сторону паркинга, пролетел по бесконечно длинному лестничному пролёту и, нащупав ключи в кармане пиджака, снял сигнализацию. Оказавшись в машине, Коннор упёрся лбом в руль и шумно дышал. Нужно было выпить. И много. Он даже в ресторан передумал ехать, только бы скорее оказаться в своей постели в обнимку с бутылкой «Гленливета».</p><p>Коннор не с первого раза вставил ключ зажигания и крутанул. Только выехать сразу не получилось — у капота его машины стоял кофейный костюм и мрачно взирал на него исподлобья. Обойдя «Эскалейд» со стороны водителя, он подошёл к окну Коннора и вынудил его опустить стекло.</p><p>— Вы следите за мной? — Прямо спросил Коннор, барабаня по рулю пальцами.</p><p>— Я пришёл к своей машине.</p><p>Конечно же, дерзкая «Ауди» принадлежала разноглазому. Иначе и быть не могло. Тот снял машину с сигнализации и как-то слишком быстро оказался внутри. Теперь они смотрели друг на друга сквозь автомобильные стёкла. Коннор постепенно успокаивался, пытаясь собрать хаотичные мысли воедино. Дав газу, он чуть сдвинулся с места, но разноглазый крутанул руль и перекрыл ему выезд.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя…</p><p>Сила инерции от резкого торможения сначала бросила вперёд, а потом назад. Не помня себя, Коннор вылетел из машины и хлопнул дверью так громко, как никогда этого не делал. Разноглазый оставался сидеть в своей невхерительно прекрасной машине, но его лицо больше не было мрачным, оно… улыбалось. Причём настолько хищно и широко, что Коннор начинал подозревать, что перед ним сидел самый настоящий сексуальный маньяк. Дернув дверь водителя, Коннор сделал глубокий вдох и даже сжал кулак для будущего удара в челюсть, только запланированный акт насилия не понадобился: разноглазый повернулся на сидении, свесил ноги на асфальт и широко их расставил. Как не старался, Коннор попросту не мог не посмотреть на ширинку чёртовых кофейных брюк, которая демонстрировала вполне приличные размеры и готовность. На свою собственную ему и смотреть не нужно было: спираль напряжения в паху сжалась максимально сильно, и всё тело Коннора умоляло сделать хоть <i>что-нибудь</i>.</p><p>— Вы не дали мне уехать, — констатировал очевидный факт Коннор.</p><p>— А вам хочется? — Усмехнулся разноглазый и встал.</p><p>Они были одинакового роста, что облегчало задачу… Какую задачу, Коннор совершенно не понимал.</p><p>— Если вы хотите сесть в машину. — Разноглазый протянул руку и подцепил пояс его брюк двумя пальцами, потянув на себя. — То можете сделать это прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Это провокация? — Взгляд Коннора блуждал с зелёного глаза к голубому на губы и обратно.</p><p>— Безусловно.</p><p>Коннор явственно понимал, что это было последним шагом в бездну, куда его нагло подталкивали, и он сделал его, сжав ладонью чужую ширинку. Разноглазый зашипел и дёрнул Коннора на себя, чтобы оставить на его шее влажный поцелуй. А потом ещё один. И ещё. Коннор забыл, что хотел делать рукой, и откинул голову назад, открывая больше пространства для действий.</p><p>— Обычно я не вылизываю шею парня, которого вижу во второй раз. Даже такого горячего, как вы. — Низко произнёс кофейный костюм и широко лизнул кожу от основания шеи до подбородка. — Но полурасстёгнутая рубашка на вашем теле выглядела слишком шикарно, чтобы лишать себя такой возможности.</p><p>Разноглазый почти любовно расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки Коннора и вытянул заправленную часть из брюк.</p><p>— А я не целуюсь, даже не зная имени человека, — парировал Коннор и потянул собачку замка на его ширинке.</p><p>Он ощутил ладонью влажную от смазки ткань и, очертив головку кончиком большого пальца, услышал стон. Коннора совершенно не заботило, что их импровизированный спектакль могла увидеть вся служба безопасности бизнес-центра или ещё не уехавшие люди, всё, что ему сейчас хотелось — наслаждаться восхитительной тяжестью чужого члена в своей руке и слышать низкие стоны. Ткань безумно мешала, но Коннор хотел помучить его и стянул бельё так, чтобы вытащить наружу налитый возбуждением член. Идеально прямой обрезанный член. Незнакомец сильно закусил нижнюю губу, а потом быстро расправился с ширинкой Коннора, стащил брюки вместе с бельём до середины бёдер и, облизнув свою правую ладонь, обхватил ею основание его члена, двигая рукой в унисон движениям самого Коннора. Дыхание из лёгких просто выбило, и он впечатался в полураскрытые губы напротив, вылизывая рот разноглазого. Бархатная кожа его члена стала скользить от смазки, которой было всё больше, когда они оба ускорили темп, но ладонь незнакомца двигалась быстрее. Коннор не мог сосредоточиться на своей руке.</p><p>— Расслабьтесь, — шепнул незнакомец в его губы. — Хочу посмотреть, как вы кончаете.</p><p>Коннор схватился левой рукой за открытую дверь машины, чтобы не свалиться к чёртовой матери, и сжал прохладное железо до белых костяшек. Разноглазый дрочил умело, периодически покрывая его обнажённую грудь поцелуями. Коннор пытался не смотреть на него, потому что сейчас его невероятные разноцветные глаза с расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками выглядели абсолютно демонически.</p><p>— Смотрите на меня. Не закрывайте глаз.</p><p>— Я не могу, — ответил Коннор, зажмурившись, когда кончик головки круговыми движениями проезжался по середине чуть шершавой ладони.</p><p>— Смотрите мне в глаза. Иначе я остановлюсь.</p><p>Он заставил себя открыть глаза, хотя мир вокруг сейчас раскачивался из стороны в сторону, а дикий огонь во взгляде напротив сводил с ума окончательно. Коннор очень хотел сделать приятное и ему, но тот пресёк его попытку коснуться своего члена и свободной рукой сжал левую ягодицу Коннора. Смесь боли и крышесносного удовольствия не оставили ему ни единого шанса сдерживаться ещё дольше, Коннор громко стонал в чужой рот, изредка облизывая верхнюю губу незнакомца, толкался бёдрами в его кулак и видел дьявольские огоньки в блестящих от триумфа глазах. Коннор кончил, пачкая спермой пальцы разноглазого и низ его кофейной рубашки. В сознании отсутствовал даже намёк на ясность, а когда разноглазый облизал испачканную ладонь, пробуя сперму на вкус, Коннор беспомощно застонал.</p><p>— Сядьте, — приказал он, толкнув незнакомца в грудь, и тот повиновался, напоследок огладив его ягодицы.</p><p>Коннор опустился на колени, мысленно прощаясь с индиговыми брюками, и провел языком по губам, которые до сих пор были влажными от слюны разноглазого. Он сжал пальцы на основании и склонился, обводя языком головку. Восторженно застонав, Коннор скользнул языком по выступающим венам, кофейной коже и взял головку в рот, пытаясь вобрать все девять дюймов этого обрезанного божественного члена. Разноглазый зарычал и положил ладонь на затылок Коннора, но не давил на него, а хаотично гладил кожу пальцами, чуть царапая ногтями.</p><p>— Да-а-а, вот так. Ваши губы прекрасно смотрятся на моём члене.</p><p>От услышанного Коннор гортанно застонал и начал двигаться быстрее, обрисовывая языком бархатную кожу члена во рту. От размера и толщины губы нещадно ныли, но он наслаждался этими ощущениями, позволив разноглазому насаживаться на его рот. Способность говорить тот очевидно утратил окончательно. Опьянённый удовольствием, разноглазый низко стонал и двигал бёдрами вверх-вниз. Коннор закашлялся от темпа, но член изо рта не выпустил, почувствовав, как он стал каменным.</p><p>— Да-а-а-а! — Финальный стон был громче предыдущих.</p><p>Незнакомец вытащил член изо рта Коннора и кончил. Белесые капли спермы попали на лицо и чёрную рубашку. Разноглазый размазал их на его коже, глядя на Коннора, как заворожённый, а потом притянул его лицо к себе за затылок и поцеловал. Коннор только сейчас понял, как сильно у него затекли ноги, и болела поясница, но ему жутко не хотелось заканчивать этот тягучий поцелуй без языков. Внутри бушевал целый коктейль эмоций, самой главной из которых было сожаление о том, что всё закончилось. Незнакомец отклонился назад, уложив его на себя сверху, и крепко обхватил его правой рукой за плечи.</p><p>— Простите, что в конце не сдержался. С моими габаритами это может быть даже травмоопасно. — Разноглазый улыбнулся ему и погладил челюсть свободной ладонью.</p><p>— Я сам этого хотел. Не за что извиняться.</p><p>Незнакомец выпрямил Коннора и сам натянул на него брюки вместе с опущенным бельём. Застегнул кожаный ремень и отряхнул пыльные колени. Коннор стоял перед ним — беспомощный и потерянный — и не смел двинуться.</p><p>— Садитесь на пассажирское сидение. Переведём дух.</p><p>Коннор обошёл машину и сделал, как ему сказали, чувствуя приятную обивку кожаного сидения под ладонями. Незнакомец оделся и достал пачку влажных салфеток из бардачка. Вытянув одну, он потянулся к лицу Коннора, но его рука остановилась в паре дюймов от кожи.</p><p>— Позвольте мне.</p><p>Он кивнул в ответ и стал наблюдать за тем, как ранее хищное лицо преображалось: между бровей появились две вертикальные морщинки, взгляд был внимательным, губы слегка сжаты. Салфетки пахли вишней и приятно холодили лицо, мягко поглаживая кожу и тщательно стирая белые следы с острого воротника рубашки.</p><p>— Нашим костюмам явно предстоит увлекательная поездка в химчистку, — попытался пошутить Коннор, но не смог улыбнуться.</p><p>Незнакомец тоже не улыбался.</p><p>Коннор мог лишь догадываться, о чём он думал. Впрочем, у него самого в голове творился такой кавардак, что идея с виски теперь казалась единственным источником спасения от неминуемой грусти, которая уже закрадывалась в мозг.</p><p>— Что ж, — заговорил Коннор после продолжительной паузы. — Думаю, мне пора. И у меня, и у вас ещё много дел этим вечером.</p><p>Он дёрнул ручку двери, собираясь выйти, но разноглазый взял его за руку и развернул к себе.</p><p>— Эй, всё в порядке? — В его глазах были совершенно нечитаемые эмоции, которые Коннор даже не пытался расшифровывать.</p><p>Ему до смерти хотелось скорее оказаться дома, чтобы не предаваться глупой рефлексии. Позвать в гости Норт и поговорить с ней о какой-нибудь чепухе. Погладить Симбу. Напиться до бессознательности и уснуть в обнимку с подругой.</p><p>— В полном. — Коннору удалось выдавить из себя улыбку. — Удачной дороги.</p><p>Незнакомец приблизился к нему и поцеловал в уголок губ. Коннора будто ударили кулаком по грудной клетке. После всего, что между ними произошло минуты назад, это прикосновение было совершенно незаконным и в какой-то мере несправедливым, потому что их секс был единовременным, без договорённостей и ни к какому продолжению точно не вёл.</p><p>Коннор коснулся костяшками пальцев его щеки с идеально выбритым подбородком и, взглянув в его необычные глаза ещё раз, вышел из машины. Номер Норт он набирал уже сидя за рулём своего «Эскалейда», провожая взглядом красные огни фар «Ауди А9».</p><p>— Алло?</p><p>— Норт, я вляпался по самые уши.</p><p>— Ты не умираешь?</p><p>— Физически я здоров. Ты мне нужна сегодня.</p><p>— Буду через двадцать минут. Что привезти?</p><p>— Пистолет и бутылку «Гленливета».</p><p>— Бутылки привезу две, а пистолет тебе обломится.</p><p>Коннор завершил звонок и стал неспеша выезжать с парковки.</p><p>Завтра утром он обязательно свяжется с нотариусом и напишет завещание. Сегодняшние события настолько не вписывались в его привычный уклад жизни, что Коннор начал всерьёз опасаться за своё ментальное состояние. Жаль только, что смерти от передозировки эмоциями не существовало.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Упругие струи воды стекали по телу, обволакивая каждый сантиметр кожи. Коннор выставил ладонь и упёрся ею в кафельную стену. Капли собирались на ресницах и падали на щёки, рисуя линии к губам. Он никак не мог забыть жадные поцелуи и прикосновения чужих пальцев, заботливые движения салфетки по лицу, запачканному спермой. Глотку до сих пор немного саднило, и Коннор сглатывал эту боль, будто это могло как-то прекратить её. Сознание постепенно приходило в норму, а туман безумия смешивался вместе с горячим паром и выходил из тела, как яд.<p>Он отсосал безымянному мужику прямо на парковке.</p><p>Он дал кончить этому мужику себе на лицо, потому что сам этого хотел.</p><p>Он практически сбежал от него, не решившись повернуть разговор в то русло, когда обычные люди узнают совершенно базовые вещи друг о друге.</p><p>А Коннору очень хотелось узнать, кем разноглазый был, какую кухню предпочитал, любил ли музыку из двухтысячных, как любил он, и страдал ли какой-нибудь глупой фобией, совсем как сам Коннор. Именно по этой причине Коннор вляпался, потому что незнакомец явно не хотел раскрывать свою личность и в течение полутора суток планомерно соблазнял его, а получив желаемое, успокоится и наверняка будет делать вид, что не дрочил ему, не прижимал к зеркальным стенам лифта и не пытался избавить его от страха замкнутого пространства.</p><p>Коннор вляпался по самые уши.</p><p>С Норт они приехали одновременно. Молча посмотрев на него и скинув свои красные туфли, подруга осталась хозяйничать на кухне и не задала ни одного вопроса. Он любил её за это больше всего. Норт была для него сестрой, которой никогда не появится, хотя о её прямолинейности в сфере биржевых брокеров ходили легенды. Ей ничего не стоило взять за яйца любого мужчину Америки, да и всего мира при огромном желании, а Коннор знал её другой — понимающей, внимательной, верной.</p><p>Вылив на мочалку чуть ли не треть бутылька геля для душа, Коннор хотел соскрести с себя каждое обжигающее прикосновение, но проблема была в том, что они остались под кожей и горели воспоминаниями. За все свои тридцать пять лет он не попадал в такие идиотские ситуации, всерьёз считая себя самым здравомыслящим, сдержанным и в какой-то мере старомодным по части чувств человеком.</p><p>«Хватит рефлексировать, Коннор. Это был просто секс. Ты знал, на что идёшь с самого начала. Тебе давали возможность сесть в машину и уехать, но вместо этого ты стал его целовать. Вы ничего друг другу не должны. Это был просто невхерительно прекрасный секс».</p><p>Повернув вентиль, Коннор отключил воду и вышел из кабинки. В отражении с убранными назад волосами он выглядел посвежевшим. Но отметины на шее выдавали всё, что было час назад. А задерживать взгляд на своих блестящих далеко не от воды шальных глаз, и вовсе не хотелось. Коннор достал из выдвижного шкафчика бельё и натянул его прямо на мокрое тело. Обернувшись полотенцем, он хлопнул ладонями и выключил свет.</p><p>— Ты голодный? — спросила Норт из кухни, уже включив музыку.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Белый ковёр приятно ощущался под босыми ступнями. Коридор, освещённый тёплыми софитами, закончился, выводя его прямо на кухню. Норт слегка пританцовывала и что-то доставала из микроволновки. По запаху было похоже на пиццу.</p><p>— Сейчас ты открываешь виски, садишься вот сюда. — Она кивнула на барный стул с чёрным сидением: — И рассказываешь мне, в какое дерьмо вляпался Коннор Андерсон. А я буду жевать эту шикарную пиццу с сыром «Филадельфия» и внимательно тебя слушать.</p><p>Коннор сел за высокий стол и, придвинув к себе два бокала-тюльпана, налил виски до самой широкой части сначала для Норт, а потом для себя — почти до края.</p><p>— О-о-о, дела дерьмовее, чем я думала. — Норт откусила кусок пиццы и проследила, как Коннор выпил полбокала.</p><p>— Я отсосал мужику на парковке бизнес-центра, где сейчас работаю.</p><p>— Он твой клиент?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Как его зовут?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Мы не говорили друг другу своих имён.</p><p>— У него большой член?</p><p>— Около девяти дюймов.</p><p>Норт перестала жевать, замерев с куском у рта, и выпила свой бокал залпом.</p><p>— Расскажи мне всё.</p><p>Коннор упёрся локтями в чёрную столешницу и положил ладони на виски. Подруга, казалось, совершенно забыла, что была голодной, потому что выражение её лица граничило с восхищением и абсолютным неверием в услышанное. Из них двоих подобные фокусы обычно выкидывала она. Чего стоила только одна история с минетом под столом, пока её главный враг на работе сначала потерял два миллиона долларов во время телефонного звонка, а когда достиг оргазма, заработал пять. Норт не могла отделаться от него целых полгода, и их взаимоотношения даже начали походить на нормальные, которых она никогда не искала.</p><p>— Мы увидели друг друга в лифте. Норт, честное слово, это не человек, а хренов дьявол, потому что я просто не мог противостоять его агрессивному флирту. Он лапал меня прямо там, в кабине, уже через четыре часа после первой встречи.</p><p>— Охуеть. — Она налила себе новую порцию и сделала большой глоток.</p><p>— Он весь какой-то слишком идеальный и дикий. И красивый настолько, словно с обложки журнала только сошёл.</p><p>— Ты на него запал, — констатировала Норт.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А я говорю — запал.</p><p>— Это не имеет никакого значения, потому что завтра мы будем вести себя так, будто не знаем друг друга.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Это был просто секс двух людей, которые очень его хотели. Никаких договорённостей и обещаний.</p><p>— А ты мог это изменить?</p><p>— Вряд ли.</p><p>— Значит, мог. Что он делал с тобой?</p><p>— Если ты про секс, то меня сначала раздевали глазами, потом схватили за бёдра в переполненном лифте, якобы случайно, потом целовали в темноте, а закончилось всё тем, что я в итоге получил лучшую дрочку в своей жизни и пять засосов на шее.</p><p>— А он мне нравится. Горячий.</p><p>— Мулаты все горячие. Ты сама знаешь.</p><p>Норт улыбнулась и на секунду мечтательно посмотрела в потолок, наверняка вспоминая одного из них в своём довольно немаленьком сексуальном опыте.</p><p>— Он тебя хоть не принуждал?</p><p>— Норт, я настолько поплыл, что сам встал перед ним на колени и сделал ему минет. Я хотел этого.</p><p>— Не пойми меня неправильно, но я бы отдала всю свою коллекцию туфель от Маноло, чтобы хоть краем глаза посмотреть на вас сексуальных идиотов.</p><p>Коннор закрыл половину лица ладонью и смущённо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Знаешь, что меня выбило из колеи больше всего?</p><p>— Кроме того, что у него девятидюймовый член и шикарные навыки соблазнения? — Норт тихо засмеялась, и в уголках её глаз появились морщинки.</p><p>Коннор очень любил, когда она улыбалась.</p><p>— Он сам меня одел и вытер сперму с лица салфетками.</p><p>— Он кончил тебе на лицо?! — Норт даже привстала и замахала руками, превращаясь в ту девчонку из колледжа, которая бурно реагировала на все невероятные истории, которые Коннор ей рассказывал.</p><p>— Кажется, у кого-то давно не было секса, раз этот «кто-то» игнорирует все «человеческие» вещи, которые сотворил с её лучшим другом какой-то незнакомый разноглазый мужик.</p><p>— Стоп. Что? Разноглазый? — Она села на место, и взгляд её тут же стал серьёзным, словно она могла знать, о ком он говорил.</p><p>— У него глаза разного цвета: зелёный и голубой.</p><p>— Ты точно связался с дьяволом, дорогой мой.</p><p>Забыв про пиццу окончательно, Норт потащила его на ковёр в гостиной прямо так, в трусах. К ним чуть позже присоединился проснувшийся Симба, явно вылезший из своего убежища, которое Коннор никак не мог найти: всякий раз, когда кот творил что-нибудь за пределами дозволенных для домашнего питомца дел, он получал от хозяина нагоняй и мог пропасть из виду на пару дней, напоминая о своём существовании только съеденным до последней крошки кормом и закопанной кучкой в лотке. Коннор зарылся пальцами в мягкую дымчатую шерсть, и Симба заурчал, извиваясь под его ладонью.</p><p>— Я д’вно не вид’ла т’бя т’ким, — Норт разговаривала с трудом, но за долгие годы, проведённые вместе, он научился понимать её даже по мычанию.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Коннор пил уже из горла, практически не ощущая горечи на языке.</p><p>Он облизал губы, и его накрыло воспоминаниями диких поцелуев, граничащих с укусами, чужого дыхания, этого чёртового «Вы в порядке?» тихим голосом в темноте, солёного привкуса смазки на языке и убийственно нелогичного в своей нежности поцелуя в уголок губ напоследок.</p><p>— Кт’то л’вит флешбэ-э-э-эки! — Норт повернулась к нему лицом и не с первого раза подпёрла голову согнутой в локте рукой.</p><p>Растрёпанная и расслабленная, она выглядела сейчас очень красивой, даже несмотря на чуть смазанный макияж. Не будь он геем, то силой потащил бы её в мэрию получать лицензию на заключение брака. Хотя она как-то на пьяную голову предлагала сделку: если до сорока лет они своего человека не найдут, продать всё имущество, купить виллу где-нибудь в захолустье Италии и состариться двумя придурками, делающими вкусное вино.</p><p>— Я на него запал, Норт. — Он убрал рыжий локон с её лица и заправил его за ухо.</p><p>— Я вижу, хр’ший мой.</p><p>Получивший долю требуемой ему ласки от хозяина, Симба свернулся рядом и засопел. Коннору тоже было бы неплохо выспаться перед очередным рабочим днём, но мозг старательно подкидывал ему воспоминания.</p><p>— Да хватит уже, ну. — Коннор похлопал себя по лбу ладонью, пытаясь этим движением выбить флешбеки из головы.</p><p>Норт последовала примеру Симбы и засопела рядом. Коннор на ватных ногах встал с пола и пошёл в спальню. Сорвав покрывало вместе с одеялом, он накинул его на себя и шествовал в гостиную, как король: с длинным подолом, волочащимся по полу, словно мантия. Будь Коннор чуть трезвее, то просто закинул бы Норт себе на плечо и отнёс в комнату, но рисковать не стоило, поэтому он с громким шорохом расправил одеяло в воздухе и накрыл им подругу. Юркнув рядом и заграбастав Симбу вместе с собой (тот лениво куснул его за палец во сне), Коннор стал погружаться в сон.</p><p>Последним, что он увидел в сознании, прежде чем уснуть, были хищные разноцветные глаза.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда Коннор открыл глаза, рядом Норт уже не было. Он даже не беспокоился о том, что мог проспать: организм его не подвёл и проснулся в привычное время. На убранном кухонном столе лежала записка.<p>«В микроволновке лежит пицца, свежий кофе в кофеварке. Убежала на встречу с одним мудаком. Месяц уговариваю его вступить в команду. Боги, храните шотландцев за шикарный виски, от которого не болит башка. Симбу я покормила.<br/>
Люблю тебя, мой финансист лёгкого поведения.<br/>
Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Н»</p><p>Коннор улыбнулся и направился принимать быстрый душ. Тщательно выбирать одежду он не собирался, надев первый попавшийся чёрный костюм и чёрную рубашку. Оставив на заправленной кровати грязную после вчерашнего инцидента одежду с короткой запиской отнести в прачечную, Коннор практически заставил себя позавтракать, хотя кусок в горло не лез. Симба гонял по паркетному полу свою любимую игрушку-мышь, то подбрасывая её в воздух, то зашвыривая в дальний угол.</p><p>— Как же я завидую тебе, Симба. — Коннор отпил кофе и наблюдал за тем, как кот не справился с поворотом и влетел в косяк, а потом на ещё большей скорости погнался за своей плюшевой добычей. — Твоя жизнь спокойна, и никакими рефлексиями ты не страдаешь. Спишь себе, ешь, ходишь в туалет, играешь и достаёшь меня временами. Как бы мне хотелось ни о чём не думать, а.</p><p>Симба монолог хозяина не слушал и запрыгнул на чёрный кожаный диван. Коннор был целиком доволен планировкой своей квартиры, особенно кухней-студией, в которой можно было частенько наблюдать не только перфомансы своих ненормальных друзей, но и этого дымчатого комка шерсти. Джош попросту не оставил ему выбора, когда принёс котёнка на его тридцатый день рождения, хотя до этого Коннор не имел привычки возиться с домашними животными, предпочитая молча наблюдать за чужими питомцами со стороны. Но Симба настолько быстро влюбил его в себя, что сейчас он совершенно не представлял своей жизни без кота.</p><p>«Интересно, а есть ли питомец у разноглазого?»</p><p>Коннору дико хотелось побиться головой о столешницу, чтобы перестать задавать себе подобные вопросы, в которых не было абсолютно никакого смысла. Все его мысли в конечном итоге возвращались к горчично-кофейному костюму. Поэтому он принял решение обязательно заехать по пути в офис в какую-нибудь кондитерскую и порадовать очаровательную Хлою самым вкусным, красивым и низкокалорийным десертом. Переключение внимания на другого человека — идеальный план, и он во что бы то ни стало его осуществит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>На всех радиостанциях, конечно же, играли песни исключительно о любви и расставании. Вселенная однозначно издевалась над ним, поэтому Коннор на грани психа вырубил радиоволну и переключил на карту памяти. Салон автомобиля заполнила божественная музыка «Времён года» Вивальди, и настроение постепенно приходило в норму, правда, подвоха от людей он совсем не ожидал: в кондитерской «Счастливая Птичка» названия всех десертов так или иначе содержали в себе слово «любовь» во всех его вариациях; парочка позади него щебетала о предстоящих свадебных хлопотах и желала ему самого добрейшего утра. Пресловутая любовь витала воздухе, как вирус чумы, и сбежать от неё было невозможно.<p>К зданию бизнес-центра Коннор подъехал в половину девятого. Каждый метр дороги, ведущей на парковке, давался ему с трудом: его будто обливало кипящим маслом, в груди играл целый оркестр барабанщиков, руки дрожали, как у заправского алкоголика, а приближение неизбежного и вовсе приводило его в ужас. Он боялся столкнуться с разноглазым. Он не хотел с ним сталкиваться. Или хотел. Коннор окончательно запутался, выискивая свободное место и заодно серебристую «Ауди», чтобы ни в коем случае не поставить свою машину рядом или дать незнакомцу возможность встать возле его «Эскалейда».</p><p>В парадные двери Коннор заходил осторожно. Почти крадучись прошёл мимо охранника и, ускорив шаг, направился к лестничному пролёту. Безусловно, его поведение было близко к дебильности, но раз он намеревался ни в коем случае не пересекаться с разноглазым, то до конца аудита должен был передвигаться исключительно пешком, заодно больше не будет страдать от приступов клаустрофобии.</p><p>«Будто они у тебя ещё будут, ага», — гаденько комментировал внутренний голос, но Коннор отмахнулся от него и стал подниматься на семнадцатый этаж. </p><p>Хлоя уже была на месте и выглядела как всегда прекрасно, о чём Коннор не преминул сказать ей, получив смущённую улыбку в ответ.</p><p>— Я подумал, что после вашего заботливого снабжения меня едой, не угостить вас было бы преступлением против природы. Десерт низкокалорийный, только что приготовленный, и дарится с самыми добрыми намерениями.</p><p>Коннор протянул ей бирюзовую коробку, обвязанную лентой.</p><p>— Не стоило так беспокоиться, мистер Андерсон. Но благодарю.</p><p>— Чак у себя? — Коннор кивнул на кабинет директора.</p><p>— Будет с минуты на минуту и, вероятно, злой, как чёрт. Банк заморозил его счёт.</p><p>— Вот этим-то я и займусь сегодня. — Улыбнулся Коннор. — Поставлю банк на колени. А ещё потолкую с персоналом. Вдруг, кто-то из них накосячил.</p><p>— Принести вам кофе?</p><p>— Спасибо, я утром заправился. Скоро из ушей литься начнёт.</p><p>Хлоя очаровательно хохотнула и стала заниматься корреспонденцией. Коннор направился в свой временный кабинет, отсалютовав парням из отдела закупок, и скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Поставит он банк на колени, ну конечно. Коннор не понимал, по какой причине уровень его дебильности зашкаливал на максимуме с самого утра. Взрослый человек, а взять себя в руки никак не мог.</p><p>Набрав номер банка и прослушивая автоответчик, текст которого он уже выучил наизусть, Коннор всерьёз намеревался поставить на колени всех менеджеров и директора, потому что был профессионалом своего дела и отстоит права своего клиента во что бы то ни стало, тем более что проблема явно была не в незаконных действиях компании Чака, а в ошибке работников «Уэллс Фарго».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— А как вы оказались в компании Чака?<p>Они с Хлоей сидели в «Олив Гарден», где готовили одну из самых лучших паст на Манхеттене. Девушка с радостью приняла приглашение на бизнес-ланч, хотя и с трудом позволила ему себя угостить. Как оказалось, воспитание у неё было европейское, где девушки привыкли самостоятельно оплачивать свою еду, но Коннор использовал все свои навыки убеждения и заплатил по счёту заранее, не оставив ей возможности передумать.</p><p>— Чак очень долго искал себе секретаря. Как мне потом рассказали ребята, на интервью приходило около десяти девушек в день, но ни одной не удавалось впечатлить его. — Хлоя сделал глоток воды и положила вилку. — А я была совершенно без опыта, только что из университета. Уже на интервью я узнала, что он полковник на пенсии. Только представьте, как я перепугалась. Чак очень строгий директор и любит, когда всё работает чётко.</p><p>— Могу себе представить. — Понимающе закивал Коннор.</p><p>— Думаю, мои знания архитектуры впечатлили его настолько, что я начала работу практически сразу.</p><p>— А почему вы не проектируете здания?</p><p>— Уже на последнем курсе я поняла, что не хочу часами сидеть за чертежами. Меня больше привлекает работа с людьми. И я мечу на должность старшего менеджера по закупкам.</p><p>— Вы целеустремлённая леди, Хлоя.</p><p>— А вы умеете делать комплименты, Коннор.</p><p>Он улыбнулся ей и вынул из кармана вибрирующий телефон. Пришло сообщение от Норт, хотя выстроенные в ряд смайлики капель воды с трудом можно было назвать полноценным текстом. Хлоя удалилась в уборную, оставив Коннора наедине с мессенджером.</p><p>
  <i>Вы: И что это значит?<br/>
Норт: Просто балуюсь смайликами.<br/>
Вы: Твоё чувство юмора бесценно.<br/>
Норт: Всегда пожалуйста. Что делаешь?<br/>
Вы: Обедаю с очаровательной девушкой.<br/>
Норт: В смысле в твоей жизни есть ещё одна девушка?!!<br/>
Вы: Голубоглазая блондинка с модельными параметрами.<br/>
Норт: У тебя явно фетиш на глаза. Может, станем маньяками и будем их коллекционировать? Первая пара уже точно определена. На чёрном рынке за гетерохромию отвалят кучу денег.<br/>
Вы: Ты специально мне о нём напоминаешь?<br/>
Норт: Конечно. Я точно знаю, что вы ещё увидитесь.<br/>
Вы: В своём хрустальном шаре посмотрела?<br/>
Норт: Нет, птичка нашептала.<br/>
Вы: Как прошла встреча с мудаком?<br/>
Норт: О, мудак теперь подо мной.<br/>
Вы: Во всех смыслах?<br/>
Норт: Так далеко я ещё не думала, но спасибо за идею. Видел его?<br/>
Вы: Нет.<br/>
Норт: А хочется?<br/>
Вы: Я весь день передвигаюсь по лестнице. Как думаешь, хочу я с ним пересекаться?<br/>
Норт: Думаю, ты экстренно приводишь свою жопу в товарный вид.<br/>
Вы: Я тебя ненавижу.<br/>
Норт: Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой. Побежала рубить бабло. Если выгорит — с меня галстук из новой коллекции Акерманна. К завтрашнему дню как раз успеют доставить.<br/>
Вы: С чего это?<br/>
Норт: С того, что терпеть не могу, когда ты куксишься. Всё, до связи.</i><br/>
<b>Норт была в сети в 1:35 после полудня</b>
</p><p>— О, вот и вы. А я успел соскучиться. — Коннор поднял взгляд на вернувшуюся Хлою и убрал телефон в карман.</p><p>— Всё-таки вы — мужчины — забавные существа. — Она опустилась на длинную лавочку с мягкой обивкой.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>— Неважно, рабочие это отношения, личные, вы всегда стремитесь чем-то угодить девушке.</p><p>— Ну так происходит далеко не со всеми.</p><p>— Понимаю. Но в любом случае работать в мужском коллективе намного приятнее, чем в женском.</p><p>— Вы о серпентарии, в который обычно превращается женская компания?</p><p>— Да, о нём. Мужчины хотя бы не распускают сплетни и не пытаются перещеголять тебя по части нового модного платья или количества сексуальных партнёров.</p><p>— Они соперничают друг с другом. И тоже сплетничают.</p><p>Хлоя коснулась мочки уха, поправляя серёжку-каплю, и улыбнулась уголками губ. В любой другой день, в любой другой параллельной вселенной Коннор даже не сомневаясь пригласил бы её на свидание, показал ей Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полёта, через пару недель привёл в свою квартиру, где они бы выпили вина и занялись восхитительно-тягучим сексом. Как же Коннор ненавидел это «бы», особенно сейчас, когда боковое зрение выхватило до боли знакомый силуэт слева, вызвав тяжёлое сердцебиение в груди. Правда, мужчина оказался далеко не разноглазым, но был дико на него похож.</p><p>Бессердечная сука вселенная продолжала вести свою игру.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Вы всерьёз хотите идти на семнадцатый этаж по лестнице?<p>Хлоя была искренне удивлена его заявлению.</p><p>— Абсолютно. Немного спорта не помешает, да и моя клаустрофобия после вчерашнего инцидента скажет мне «спасибо».</p><p>— О, так это вы вчера в лифте застряли?</p><p>— А вы знаете?</p><p>Ладони Коннора вспотели от волнения. Перспектива того, что весь бизнес-центр был в курсе произошедшего в лифте и, не приведи дьявол, на парковке, до смерти пугала. Вчера он чувствовал себя сверхчеловеком, которому было море по колено, а чужое мнение не имело совершенно никакого значения. Сегодня, обезличенный чёрным костюмом, он очень хотел пропасть со всех существующих радаров и никуда не высовываться.</p><p>— В последнее время лифты часто стали застревать между пятым и шестым этажом. Перегруз, видимо, расшатал систему.</p><p>Чуть ослабив узел галстука, Коннор нервно улыбался, ожидая, когда Хлоя начнёт рассказывать подробности и скажет ему, что знает обо всём, но она лишь слегка обеспокоенно на него смотрела и ждала какого-нибудь ответа.</p><p>— Так уж и быть, я составлю вам компанию, но обещайте, что скорость будет минимальной. Я на шпильках.</p><p>Коннор облегчённо выдохнул и галантно согнул руку в локте, чтобы она могла обхватить его своей. Пока они добрались до нужного этажа, Хлоя ни разу не пожаловалась на усталость, но заливисто расхохоталась, когда шпилька левой туфли зацепилась за края ступеньки и слетела с ноги, хотя шла она исключительно на носочках, как того требовал этикет. Окрестив его принцем из «Золушки», когда Коннор возвращал потерянный предмет обуви на тонкую ступню, они зашли в фойе семнадцатого этажа.</p><p>— Саймон, привет! — Хлоя помахала мужчине, стоявшему у двери в их офис.</p><p>Поймав себя на мысли, что все блондины в этом здании выглядели подозрительно приветливыми, Коннор хотел было обойти Хлою и скрыться в своём кабинете, но ему перегородила путь чужая протянутая ладонь и слишком пристальный взгляд.</p><p>— Саймон Смит.</p><p>Коннор под его пристальным взглядом чувствовал себя так, будто ему в лицо светили допросной лампой, но не сдрейфил и крепко пожал его руку.</p><p>— Коннор Андерсон.</p><p>— Ребята, вы как будто на светском рауте. Осталось только стукнуть каблуками туфель и кивнуть головой.</p><p>Хлоя смотрела на них со снисходительной улыбкой. А Саймон задержал его ладонь в своей дольше положенного, только жест этот носил скорее агрессивный характер, а никак не романтический.</p><p>— Как твои дела, Хлоя?</p><p>Саймон ослабил захват и приобнял девушку за плечи. Она стала рассказывать об их с Коннором приключениях на лестнице, подаренном им же торте с самого утра, и на каждое упоминание его имени Саймон чуть кривовато улыбался.</p><p>В Конноре явно видели соперника.</p><p>— А ты сам что делаешь на нашем этаже? Ваш офис-то повыше.</p><p>— Мы сняли кабинет для техотдела на девятом. Ну я и решил повидаться с моей прекрасной феей, которая до сих пор не ответила мне по поводу сегодняшнего вечера.</p><p>Хлоя открыла дверь офиса, и все трое зашли внутрь. Саймон моментально подкатил офисный стул к стойке секретаря и стал занимать Хлою беседой. Коннор решил не вмешиваться и удалился восвояси, тем более что проблемы со счётом Чака действительно оказались результатом программного сбоя, поэтому ему нужно было как можно скорее проверить статус запроса.</p><p>А заодно избавиться от ощущения, что его изучали.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В конце рабочего дня Коннор отчитался перед Чаком по ситуации с лицевым счётом.<p>— Я готов тебя расцеловать!</p><p>Чак сидел в кожаном кресле и сиял, как рождественская ёлка.</p><p>— Пожалуй, не стоит, а то ваша супруга очень расстроится, узнав об этом. — Улыбнулся Коннор, собирая разложенную на столе документацию. — «Уэллс Фарго» уже отправили вам на почту официальные извинения за причинённые неудобства. Возврат денег будет произведён в течение трёх рабочих дней, но я намекнул им, что вы будете не в восторге от такой перспективы, так что обещали вернуть всё с компенсацией за два дня.</p><p>— Как же я рад, что мы связались с тобой. Понятия не имею, как бы я всё это уладил. Видишь ли, отдавать приказы я могу отлично, а со всеми этими банковскими системами разговариваю исключительно на «вы».</p><p>— Мне осталось доделать ещё кое-что по мелочи, отчёт о работе предоставлю завтра вечером, как и договаривались.</p><p>— Ох, не хватает мне таких людей как ты. Вокруг так много тупиц, что хочется  подойти и спросить, как им живётся без мозгов. Не хочешь к нам в штат, м? Обещаю приличную зарплату.</p><p>Коннор проходил это много раз, но его ответ был неизменно отрицательным. Ему нравилось отсутствие постоянного начальника, который бы каждодневно давал указания, поэтому даже за щедрые деньги не соглашался вступать в работу «от звонка до звонка» и оставался свободным финансистом.</p><p>— Вынужден отказать, но мне приятно, что вы так высоко цените мою работу.</p><p>— Понравилась моя Хлоя, да?</p><p>Русло разговора сменилось как-то слишком резко, и Коннор не сразу нашёл ответ в своей голове.</p><p>— Она очень умная и приятная девушка.</p><p>Именно так: нейтрально и без дальнейших вопросов.</p><p>— Ты уже видел здесь Саймона? Такой высокий голубоглазый альфач.</p><p>— Да, мы пересеклись во время обеденного перерыва.</p><p>— Парень третий месяц за ней ухлёстывает и сдаваться, видимо, не собирается.</p><p>— Тогда мне стало всё предельно понятно. Я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Ругань с банком высосала из меня все силы.</p><p>— Ты не расстраивайся. — Чак поднялся и по-отечески похлопал его по плечу. — Найдёшь ещё себе кого-нибудь.</p><p>«Да уже нашёл. Только затупил, как идиот».</p><p>— Я не завожу служебные романы, Чак. Спасибо, что предупредили.</p><p>— Езжай домой. Видок у тебя и правда потрёпанный.</p><p>Отсалютовав ему, Коннор вышел из кабинета и застал в приёмной знакомую фигуру. Хлоя, видимо, куда-то вышла, потому что Саймон сидел на диване и листал один из журналов. Возвращаться в кабинет Коннору не было никакой нужды, так что он сразу направился к выходу.</p><p>— Опять пешком пойдёте?</p><p>— Спускаться всегда легче.</p><p>— Хлоя рассказала мне о вашей проблеме с клаустрофобией. Печально. А в самолётах тоже с трудом летаете?</p><p>Коннор никак не мог взять в толк, искренний ли это был интерес, или Саймон «очень тонко»  над ним сейчас издевался.</p><p>— В самолётах всегда можно заправиться виски и отрубиться. — Отшутился он. — В лифтах такая система не работает.</p><p>— Действительно.</p><p>Лицо Саймона оживилось, когда его губы расплылись в улыбке, и теперь он больше не казался прокурором на допросе.</p><p>— Хорошего вечера вам. А я домой спать.</p><p>— Смотрите под ноги внимательно.</p><p>Подмигнув ему, Коннор вышел в коридор. Проходя мимо лифта, он в глубине души надеялся на то, что двери сейчас разъедутся, и на него будет смотреть уже знакомая пара разноцветных глаз. Люди с этажа зашли в полупустую кабину, в которой естественно не было и намёка на горчично-кофейный костюм. Разозлившись на самого себя, что стоял и смотрел на лифт, как идиот, Коннор рывком открыл дверь на лестничный пролёт и побежал вниз, перепрыгивая через пару ступенек.</p><p>На парковке он оказался на удивление быстро. Чтобы не начать рассматривать машины в поисках серебристой «Ауди», Коннор повернул ключ зажигания и выехал на улицу. Кого или что он пытался обогнать, Коннор не знал. Наверное, призрак, которого он видел в каждом серебристом автомобиле, призрак, преследовавший его целый день, куда бы он не отправился. И даже приехав домой Коннор не мог перестать думать о том, в какую чёрную дыру катилась его жизнь. Симба крутился у ног, требуя к себе внимания, и Коннор взял его на руки, бездумно гладя по голове.</p><p>А ведь за сегодняшний день Коннор сделал множество полезных для карьеры вещей, заработал доверие ещё одного значимого клиента, выиграл войну с банком… только на фоне свистящей дыры между рёбер всё это меркло. Пить в одиночестве — прямая дорога к алкоголизму, а выдёргивать Норт совершенно не хотелось. Куш она действительно сорвала и вместо одного галстука купила три, торжественно скинув фотографии со своей довольной мордочкой.</p><p>Ни в душ, ни на кухню Коннор не пошёл. Проковыляв до спальни, он упал на кровать лицом вниз и подцепил край одеяла пальцами. Симба недовольно мяукнул, когда Коннор попытался утащить его в чёрный пуховый кокон.</p><p>— Ну и иди к своей еде. Без тебя как-нибудь усну.</p><p>«Всё будет хорошо» — вспомнил он отрывок из записки Норт.</p><p>Пока что Коннору казалось, что Норт допустила очень много ошибок в словах «невхерительно одиноко».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннор поднял свой бокал и внимательно разглядывал виски под красным неоновым светом. С камнями он выглядел даже красивее, чем со льдом и был похож на кровь. Злость бурлила в крови вместе с уже выпитым алкоголем: сегодня он переборол себя и поехал на чёртовом лифте, но разноглазый будто избегал его уже второй день и словно нарочно не попадался на глаза. Это было настолько несправедливо, что Коннор даже с Хлоей старался не разговаривать, чтобы не нарочно её не обидеть, так сильно он бесился от происходящего. Не то чтобы он считал себя звездой, за которой должны гоняться и искать встречи, но этот ублюдок мог хотя бы из вежливости появиться в поле зрения и дать ему понять, что не жалел о произошедшем. Впрочем, жалел, вероятно, только сам Коннор. Он залпом осушил свой бокал и стукнул дном о столешницу.<p>— Два бокала виски с камнями, пожалуйста. — Раздался голос рядом с ним.</p><p>Бармен выполнил заказ, поставив его рядом с мужчиной. Коннор перевёл взгляд на источник звука и увидел человека, на лице которого была лёгкая понимающая улыбка.</p><p>— Хреновый четверг? — Обратился он уже к Коннору и придвинул ему бокал.</p><p>Бритые виски, собранный русый хвост на затылке, змеиные серые глаза, острый нос — конечно же, это был совсем не тот незнакомец из лифта.</p><p>— Очень хреновый.</p><p>— Элайджа Камски. — Протянул ладонь новый знакомый.</p><p>— Коннор Андерсон. — Он крепко пожал её в ответ.</p><p>Это было так просто: взять и узнать чужое имя. Необязательно было сначала разыгрывать целый спектакль по соблазнению, приставать, целовать, дрочить, а просто так, по-человечески, взять и начать говорить обычными предложениями.</p><p>— Часто бываете в «Эдеме»?</p><p>— Почти каждую неделю. А вы здесь впервые?</p><p>— Да. Не ожидал, что сегодня будет столько людей.</p><p>— Народ приходит снимать напряжение после тяжёлого рабочего дня.</p><p>Элайджа выпил свою порцию и повторил. Коннор пока воздержался от уже пятого по счёту бокала. Приехать сюда на такси было самым лучшим решением за последние сорок восемь часов. Они разговорились и обменялись визитками. Коннор узнал, что это был тот самый Камски — основатель компании-монстра в сфере айти-бизнеса «Киберлайф», и в очередной раз убедился, что по части работы был тем ещё счастливчиком, потому что с будущими клиентами или авторитетными людьми знакомился легко и зачастую не в самых обычных местах. Правда, гей-клуб был впервые.</p><p>— По-настоящему талантливых финансистов сейчас днём с огнём не сыщешь. Все только и думают, как срубить с клиента побольше денег за аудит, а о своей совести как-то быстро забывают. — Элайджа сидел к нему в профиль, и Коннор отметил, что сбоку Камски выглядел ещё более впечатляющим.</p><p>Тот заметил его изучающий взгляд и улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы. В нём не было ничего даже отдалённо похожего на разноглазого: черты лица, тембр голоса, манеры, речь — всё было другим. Коннор бесил самого себя из-за вот этого сравнительного анализа, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Он очень хотел увидеть разноглазого ублюдка снова.</p><p>Даже если тот и решил избегать его, считал полным придурком или ничтожеством, воспользовался замешательством Коннора и получил желаемое. От этих мыслей он выпил ещё один бокал и кивнул Элайдже на танцпол. Тот рассмеялся, но принял безмолвное предложение.</p><p>Места для танцев было не так много, как хотелось бы. Коннор не был способен выдавать искромётные па и просто раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Элайджа в неоновом голубом выглядел привлекательно. Взгляд голубых глаз исподлобья стал ещё глубже, но не таким диким, как у разноглазого. В любой другой день Коннор бы действовал куда активнее и, скорее всего, даже отвёл его в приватную комнату для более близкого знакомства.</p><p>«Это всё потому, что ты запал на другого», — подсказывал ему внутренний голос.</p><p>«Да заткнись ты уже. Просто заткнись». — Ответил Коннор самому себе.</p><p>«Тебя трахнули в рот, воспользовались, как шлюхой, а теперь со спокойной душой забыли о твоём существовании. Чего ты ещё хотел?»</p><p>Вопреки этому внутреннему диалогу, Коннор сделал над собой усилие и аккуратно положил ладонь на бедро Элайджи. Именно так — без агрессии и напора. «Не накидываясь, как животное, да?» Коннор затряс головой, словно таким образом был способен выгнать идиотского подсказчика. Элайджа снова улыбнулся и обхватил его шею своими прохладными ладонями. Коннор видел как Элайджа тянется к нему, завороженно следил за каждым движением, но не остановил, когда его пахнущие виски губы прижались ко рту, а следом по губам скользнул мягкий язык. И это ни капли не напоминало чёртового разноглазого.</p><p>Коннор <i>ненавидел</i> это.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — Элайджа отстранился первым и заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>— Извини. Очень херовая неделя.</p><p>Элайджа вытащил из кармана телефон, что-то быстро напечатал и, сжав плечо Коннора, вывел его с танцпола.</p><p>— Сейчас к выходу подъедет мой водитель и отвезёт нас по любому адресу, который ты озвучишь.</p><p>— Извини, что вот так вышло.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал: у тебя выдалась хреновая неделя. А у меня впервые за чёрт знает сколько лет выдался свободный вечер. Так почему бы нам это не объединить?</p><p>Коннор непонимающе на него смотрел и начал было снова костерить себя за двусмысленное поведение, когда Элайджа добавил:</p><p>— Секс мне не нужен. Тебе, насколько я вижу — тоже. Предлагаю по-мужски нажраться и пофилософствовать о какой-нибудь невхерительно идиотской чуши.</p><p>— С меня выпивка и мягкий кожаный диван с котом в придачу. — Коннор оживился и мысленно выдохнул.</p><p>— Замётано.</p><p>На выходе из «Эдема» их ждала «Тесла» цвета электрик, и Коннор даже присвистнул при виде неё. Эта машина была определённо круче тачки разноглазого. Двери взлетели вверх, как крылья диковинной птицы, и Коннор поспешил сесть внутрь.</p><p>— Какая охренительная тачка.</p><p>— Одна из моих любимых. Трогай, Майк!</p><p>Машина беззвучно и мягко двинулась с места. Она была похожа на экзотическую кошку со всех сторон: её хотелось слушать, гладить обивку кресел, вдыхать запах ароматизатора. Элайджа откинулся головой на спинку и мягко улыбался, наблюдая за явно восхищённым Коннором.</p><p>— Я заставил дьявола сбежать, — тихо подпевал Элайджа вместе с исполнителем. — Я кормил его ядом, просто чтобы повеселиться. У меня был друг, а теперь я один. Я заставил дьявола сбежать.</p><p>Коннор бил кулаком себе по ноге в ритм песни и качал головой.</p><p>— Кто это поёт? — громко спросил он.</p><p>— Роял Делюкс. Обожаю этих ребят!</p><p>Элайджа мотал головой так, словно был на рок-концерте. Коннор последовал его примеру и почувствовал себя лет на семнадцать моложе, совсем как в те времена, когда торчал вместе с друзьями на каждом рок-фестивале, где они курили травку, очень много пили и искали свои сексуальные пристрастия. На одном из таких фестивалей Коннор и открыл для себя, что парни привлекали его куда больше девушек.</p><p>К его дому они доехали слишком быстро. Элайджа отпустил водителя домой, но на всякий случай предупредил, что его нужно будет забрать ближе к раннему утру. Талант управленца он демонстрировал даже находясь не в самом трезвом виде.</p><p>— Лифт или лестница? — спросил Коннор, когда они оказались в подъезде.</p><p>— А какой этаж?</p><p>— Четвёртый.</p><p>— Тогда лестница. Виски надо выветрить, чтобы новый в организм заливать.</p><p>Элайджа начинал ему всерьёз нравиться. Не в том ключе, что вот прямо сейчас идти и зажимать его на лестничной площадке, просто так — по-человечески. Он быстро располагал к себе, не строил из себя расфуфыренного богача и обладал отличным чувством юмора.</p><p>Даже несмотря на своё состояние, до квартиры они добрались минуты за три и почти ввалились внутрь. Коннор хлопнул ладонями, включив свет в гостиной. Посреди комнаты замер Симба и подозрительно смотрел на них обоих. Кошачий визуальный анализ продлился недолго. Коннор присел на корточки и протянул к нему руку, но Симба проигнорировал его жест и стал тереться о ноги Элайджи.</p><p>— Э-э-эй! — протестующе воскликнул он.</p><p>— От меня пахнет женщиной, — сказал Камски и погладил кота по голове. — В моём доме живёт самая вредная кошка в мире по имени Артемида. Вот уж действительно охотница.</p><p>Коннор сел прямо на пол и стал развязывать шнурки на кедах.</p><p>— Есть хочешь?</p><p>— А что предложишь?</p><p>— Нужно заглянуть в холодильник, потому что я понятия не имею, что мне сегодня приготовила Джессика.</p><p>— Сестра?</p><p>— Домработница.</p><p>Элайджа тоже скинул свои туфли и стал разглядывать помещение. Коннор чуть шатаясь подошёл к холодильнику, где обнаружилась паэлья с морепродуктами.</p><p>— Бар в твоём распоряжении. Выбирай, что хочешь.</p><p>Элайджа принял руководство к действию и по-хозяйски открыл стеклянную дверцу шкафчика, склонившись над ним. Коннор отнёс две тарелки на журнальный столик, расставил приборы и бокалы, разложил заранее нарезанные закуски из контейнера. Элайджа решил не понижать градус и сел рядом с бутылкой «Гленливета».</p><p>— Что ж, друг мой, расскажи мне, почему твоя неделя такая хреновая.</p><p>— Ну не-е-е-ет! Лучше ты мне расскажи, что за бомбу ты готовишь на следующую выставку «ЭКСПО».</p><p>— Ты давишь на моё больное место. — Цокнул языком Элайджа и снял джинсовку.</p><p>— Какое?</p><p>— Эго и изобретения.</p><p>— На то и расчёт.</p><p>Элайджа воодушевлённо рассказывал о последней разработке искусственного интеллекта, которая «порвёт задницы конкурентов на мелкие кусочки», орудовал кучей терминов, половину из которых Коннор не понимал, но монолог здорово отвлекал от дебильных мыслей. Он не думал о разноглазом почти всю дорогу в машине, и даже сейчас воспоминания трусливо отходили на второй план под натиском спокойного голоса Элайджи. Потом его завалили вопросами о работе независимого финансового консультанта, образовании, знакомствах, предпочтениях в еде. Беседа была бы напрасной, не задай Элайджа вопрос о сексе.</p><p>— Представь себе ситуацию: ты и все твои бывшие любовники закрыты в одной комнате. Твои действия?</p><p>— Ну, скажем, комнаты было бы маловато. Вся моя квартира вполне бы их вместила.</p><p>— Интересно. — Элайджа сполз на пол с бокалом в руке и потеребил чёрную серьгу-кольцо в левом ухе. — А дальше?</p><p>— А дальше я бы сел где-нибудь в углу и наблюдал, как они с особой жестокостью убивают друг друга. Некоторых из них я бы лично убил сам.</p><p>— Всё настолько хреново?</p><p>— На этой неделе — да.</p><p>В воздухе повисло молчание, но Коннор довольно быстро его разбил.</p><p>— А ты бы что сделал, и какая комната бы понадобилась?</p><p>Элайджа опустил взгляд и сделал глоток.</p><p>— Моего огромного особняка хватило бы с трудом. И я бы устроил оргию.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — Искренне удивился Коннор и растянулся на мягком ковре.</p><p>— Ну не со всеми, конечно. Прекрасного меня на них не хватило бы. Но три избранных однозначно получили бы кусочек Элайджи Камски.</p><p>Коннор хрипло и низко рассмеялся.</p><p>Завершение дня минута за минутой становилось всё лучше. Дальше разговоры пошли о первом сексе, осознание своей не совсем привычной для общества ориентации, хотя Камски честно признался, что к шикарным женщинам тоже питает слабость. Коннор не забыл упомянуть, что в его жизни была, есть и будет лишь одна шикарная женщина — Норт, и принялся расхваливать все её внешние и внутренние качества с таким рвением, что Элайджа на полном серьёзе попросил у него номер её телефона, заверив, что никакого вреда ей ни за что не причинит.</p><p>— Коннор, я должен тебе честно признаться. — Элайджу уже порядком развезло, хотя способность чётко выговаривать слова он не утратил. — Ты очень привлекательный.</p><p>— Ты тоже, — также честно ответил Коннор, глядя в потолок.</p><p>— Но мы с тобой по-мужски договорились, что никакого секса не будет.</p><p>— Я помню.</p><p>— Но я ведь могу сделать вот так?</p><p>Коннор ощутил прикосновение кончиков пальцев к левой скуле. Элайджа чертил невидимые линии и попадал точно по его родинкам, молча пересчитывая их. Коннор лежал, не шелохнувшись, и наслаждался этими прикосновениями. Его глаза были широко открыты, чтобы не давать сознанию возможности на месте рук Элайджи представлять чужие.</p><p>— Я весь вечер пытаюсь выпытать у тебя о той передряге, в которую ты попал на этой неделе. — Тихо произнёс Элайджа, очертив линию его губ.</p><p>— Я повёл себя как полный придурок с одним парнем.</p><p>— О чём-то таком я и догадывался. Что именно произошло?</p><p>— Если опустить подробности, то мы оба получили, что хотели, но набраться смелости и сделать нужный шаг не смогли. Вот я и думаю уже второй день, как мне теперь жить, зная, какой я галактический дебил.</p><p>Элайджа обрисовывал линию его челюсти и неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Пожалуй, Коннору стоило признать, что нечто общее у них с разноглазым всё-таки было: гипнотический взгляд, которому хотелось признаться в чём угодно. Коннор чуть привстал на локтях и упёрся спиной в диван.</p><p>— Ты наверняка сделал всё правильно. — Тембр его голоса стал чуть ниже. — Даже не знаю, что ты мог такого натворить. Ты совершенно не похож на дебила, Коннор. — Он почувствовал дыхание Элайджи на щеке. — Ты похож на красивого мужчину, которого мне очень хочется поцеловать.</p><p>Последнее он произнёс уже на ухо. Мурашки пробежались от головы к низу живота. Элайджа не касался его, вместо этого он провёл кончиком носа от виска к челюсти, опустился к шее и, остановившись на впадине между ключицами, лизнул кожу. Коннор издал хриплый стон, озвучивая всю незаконность его действий. От Элайджи пахло каким-то до боли знакомым парфюмом: смесь мускуса, древесных ноток и каких-то цветов. Коннор поплыл уже не только от алкоголя, хотя визжащая внутри совесть не давала ему сократить расстояние. Чёрт возьми, над ним склонился один из самых желанных мужчин Америки, а он прокручивал у себя в голове воспоминания о разноглазом ублюдке, имени которого даже не знал. Мысленно послав и его, и свою совесть куда подальше, Коннор притянул лицо Элайджи за подбородок и поцеловал.</p><p>Он действительно хотел этого, а не пытался стереть чужие поцелуи.</p><p>Он действительно наслаждался восторженными стонами Элайджи от его инициативы, а не пытался переписать чужие стоны в голове.</p><p>— Какой же ты, чёрт возьми. — Выдохнул Элайджа в губы и чуть приподнял края его футболки, касаясь живота.</p><p>Коннор дразнил его, касаясь чужих губ одним языком и отстраняясь. Элайджа положил ладонь на его затылок и углубил поцелуй так, как хотелось: жадно, влажно, почти стукаясь зубами. С трудом вдыхая через нос, Коннор схватил его за воротник рубашки, чтобы не позволить себе блуждать по крепкому телу Камски. Прервав поцелуй, Элайджа потянул футболку Коннора вверх и, сняв её, отбросил в сторону. Сначала он уставился на обнаженный торс Коннора, а потом восхищённо провёл ладонью по его груди и животу. Элайджа не дал времени Коннору одуматься и опустился, легко касаясь губами плеча. Его язык скользнул по ключице, словно он пробовал Коннора на вкус, а потом переместился ещё ниже и лизнул сосок, сжав на нём зубы. Коннор закусил ребро своей ладони и приглушенно застонал. Элайджа повёл ладонью ещё выше, очерчивая кадык кончиками пальцев, чуть сжал шею Коннора и остановился, разглядывая кожу.</p><p>— Какие живописные рисунки у тебя тут.</p><p>Его словно ударило молнией от осознания того, о <i>каких</i> рисунках говорил Элайджа. Коннор откинул голову на сидение дивана и тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>— Это…</p><p>— Засосы. А я благополучно просрал момент. Ну и кто из нас дебил?</p><p>Элайджа хрипло засмеялся и, сев рядом, отпустил его.</p><p>— Зато мы с тобой по-мужски не занялись сексом.</p><p>— Видимо, тот парень шикарно трахается, раз ты сейчас так упираешься.</p><p>— Всё намного хуже. — Коннор набрал вилкой оставшуюся паэлью и отправил её в рот. — Я на него запал.</p><p>— Вот же не повезло мне. — Притворно сокрушительно произнёс Элайджа. — Соблазнял парня, который уже занят.</p><p>— Мне, правда, очень хреново от того, что я сижу и динамлю тут самого сексуального мужика Америки.</p><p>— Охо-хо, Коннор, если ты не прекратишь, то я продолжу обвивать тебя своим хвостом и добьюсь своего.</p><p>Элайджа звонко чмокнул его в щёку.</p><p>— Просто на то, чтобы выбросить его из головы, мне понадобится время. Правда, я не знаю, сколько.</p><p>— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? — Элайджа сделал глоток прямо из бутылки. — Такие парни, как ты, на дороге не валяются. И тот придурок наверняка скоро это поймёт. Если уже не понял, конечно же.</p><p>— Я даже его имени не знаю.</p><p>— Ну и что? Поверь моему гениальному мозгу: ничего ещё не кончено. Хотя могу отдать ему должное: это был самый вкусный и горячий способ завести себе нового друга в твоём лице.</p><p>Коннор улыбнулся и посмотрел на Элайджу извиняющимся взглядом, но тот лишь снова звонко чмокнул его в щёку и отлучился в туалет. Взглянув на часы, которые уже перевалили за четыре утра, Коннор потёр лицо ладонями. Элайджа вернулся быстро, заправляя рубашку в брюки, и сообщил о том, что внизу уже ждал Майк, тем самым избавив Коннора от неловкой просьбы оставить его одного.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я хочу оставлять тебя здесь полуголого в одиночестве, но с утра у меня дико важная встреча с одними экологами, поэтому мне нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов.</p><p>— Спасибо за классный и вечер и вот это всё.</p><p>Коннор махнул ладонью в воздухе, показывая вот это «всё» на полу, столе и диване.</p><p>— Я нашёл себе грамотного финансиста, и с его позволения буду с ним дружить.</p><p>— Финансист почтёт за честь быть твоим другом.</p><p>Проводив Элайджу и закрыв за ним дверь, Коннор снял с себя остатки одежды и голым плюхнулся на кровать. Полувставший член ныл от недостатка внимания, но Коннор отмахнулся от желания дрочить прямо здесь и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннор приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь понять, где находился. Откуда-то из коридора трезвонил его мобильник, явно намекая на то, что утро уже наступило. Коннор распахнул глаза от страха, что проспал важную встречу, и ему уже звонили с кучей вопросов куда это он запропастился и так дела не ведутся, но потом успокоился, вспомнив, что встреча только в обед, а так долго спать он попросту не мог. Коннор практически стёк с кровати и ленивой поступью пошёл в коридор. Звонил незнакомый номер. Коннор прочистил горло и ответил на звонок:<p>— Алло.</p><p>— Алло, мистер Андерсон?</p><p>— Да, я слушаю.</p><p>— Это секретарь компании «Эко Тулз Солюшенс» Кэра. Вам удобно говорить?</p><p>Хотел бы он сказать ей, что стоит посреди собственной гостиной нагишом, но вместо этого просто угукнул и стал искать неизвестно куда выкинутые трусы.</p><p>— Я звоню по поводу вашей сегодняшней встречи с мистером Манфредом. Дело в том, что его рейс из Амстердама задержали на два часа, и он прилетит в Нью-Йорк позже запланированного.</p><p>— Наша встреча отменяется?</p><p>— Мистер Манфред спрашивает, есть ли у вас возможность сделать для него исключение и встретиться в его офисе около шести тридцати сегодня вечером?</p><p>Бельё обнаружилось за диваном. Коннор прижал трубку плечом и стал одеваться.</p><p>— Думаю, я вполне смогу перенести некоторые дела, если мистер Манфред так сильно заинтересован в нашей встрече.</p><p>— Очень заинтересован! Он несколько раз перекраивал свой график, чтобы увидеться с вами в эту пятницу.</p><p>— Хорошо. Значит, сегодня вечером я буду у вас. Бертельсманн-билдинг, этаж двадцать девять, офис три тысячи девятый.</p><p>— Всё верно! Огромное спасибо, мистер Андерсон, что пошли нам навстречу!</p><p>— Всё для клиента. — Улыбнулся Коннор и, попрощавшись, завершил звонок.</p><p>Время было всего одиннадцать утра. Невероятно хотелось есть, но только не паэлью, потому что от одного вида креветок Коннора мутило.</p><p>
  <i>Вы: Привет, самая шикарная женщина в моей жизни.<br/>
Норт: Признавайся, сколько ты вчера выпил, и какое обезболивающее мне тебе привезти.<br/>
Вы: Выпил много, обезболивающего не надо. Позавтракаешь со мной?<br/>
Норт: Коннор, детка, прекращай пить. Ты теряешься во времени. Время бранча.<br/>
Вы: Я только проснулся, поэтому технически для меня это завтрак.<br/>
Норт: Моя встреча заканчивается через полчаса. Я как раз недалеко от тебя.<br/>
Вы: Не хочу сидеть дома. Хочу огромный английский завтрак с жирными сосисками.<br/>
Норт: Значит, и правда много выпил. Встретимся в «Таверне Черчилля» через сорок минут.<br/>
Вы: Ты ни за что не поверишь, кто был у меня в гостях.<br/>
Норт: Не надо меня дразнить. При встрече всё расскажешь. И со всеми подробностями.<br/>
Вы: Грязная девчонка.<br/>
Норт: Кажется, буквально минуту назад ты назвал меня шикарной женщиной.<br/>
Вы: : D</i>
</p><p>Настроение Коннора заметно улучшилось. Насыпав корм в миску снова куда-то запропастившегося Симбы, он отправился в душ. Запах геля, упругие струи воды, приятные ощущения махрового полотенца на бёдрах прибавили пунктов хорошему настроению. Коннор надел чистое бельё, футболку с минималистичными линиями, джинсовый костюм, вчерашние белые кеды и вышел из дома. </p><p>Погода стояла потрясающая. До места встречи было всего семь минут ходьбы, поэтому он решил насладиться пешей прогулкой с музыкой в наушниках. Рядом мелькали жёлтые автомобили такси, куда-то спешили люди, парочка уличных музыкантов исполняла чей-то хит. Отсалютовав манекену королевской гвардии у входа, Коннор зашёл в таверну. Людей было немного: парочка туристов, два белых воротничка и четвёрка студентов. Заняв место у окна, Коннор стал разглядывать принесённое улыбчивой официанткой чёрное меню. От увиденных ингредиентов рот наполнился слюной, но он решил дождаться Норт, которая пришла через пару минут, сияя не только широкой улыбкой, но и белоснежным костюмом.</p><p>— Отлично выглядишь.</p><p>Норт клюнула его в щёку и села напротив.</p><p>— Спасибо, дорогой. Ну что, выбрал уже?</p><p>— Никак не могу решить: «Похмельный сандвич», «Ирландский плут» или всё же «Классические яйца Бенедикта».</p><p>— Яйца у тебя свои есть, так что бери «плута». Ты ведь хотел сосисок.</p><p>— Своя сосиска у меня тоже есть.</p><p>Норт хохотнула и подозвала официантку, чтобы сделать заказ.</p><p>— Ну, а теперь рассказывай, с кем ты вчера кутил.</p><p>Кофе принесли быстро, и Норт уже сделала глоток, обхватив чашку тонкими пальцами с алым маникюром.</p><p>— С Элайджей Камски.</p><p>— Что?! Тем самым миллиардером Камски?</p><p>— Ага. В «Эдеме» познакомились.</p><p>— Честное слово, Коннор, я не представляю, как тебе удаётся заводить полезные знакомства в настолько неожиданных местах.</p><p>— Что сказать, я счастливчик.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что вы переспали, и ты изменил своему разноглазому красавчику.</p><p>— А вот и нет. Мы по-мужски немного потрогали друг друга и поцеловались. На большее сил у меня не было.</p><p>— Как вышло, что у него оказался мой номер?</p><p>— Я сделал тебе короткую, но ёмкую рекламу. Он очень заинтересовался.</p><p>Телефон Норт завибрировал, показывая на экране номер неизвестного абонента. Она улыбнулась и ответила.</p><p>— Слушаю вас.</p><p>И застыла на месте, пока ей что-то говорили на другом конце линии.</p><p>— Нет, вы не помешали. Я как раз на бранче с нашим общим другом Коннором.</p><p>Норт сразу как-то вся выпрямилась, теребила волнистую прядь волос и с долей игривости отвечала на все вопросы. Камски явно назначал ей встречу, и Норт, достав ежедневник из сумочки, стала сверять своё расписание. Значит, Камски не пустозвонил и действительно решил взять в оборот его лучшую подругу. </p><p>Еда не заставила себя ждать. Коннор довольно разрезал только что принесённую сосиску и наслаждался вкусом.</p><p>— Эта неделя у меня распланирована полностью, — тоном деловой леди вещала Норт. — А на следующей есть окошко с пяти до семи во вторник. Подойдёт? Отлично. «Привет» ему обязательно передам. Взаимно, мистер Камски. Хорошо. Попробую ещё раз: взаимно, Эл. До встречи.</p><p>Звонок она закончила с абсолютно обалдевшим выражением лица.</p><p>— Охренеть, я только что говорила с Камски! И это был даже не его автоответчик!</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста.</p><p>— Ой, не зря я тебе целых три галстука купила.</p><p>На сумочку Норт явно было наложено какое-то заклинание, потому что она могла с лёгкостью поместить абсолютно всё. Раскрыв фирменный пакет Акерманна, он стал разглядывать графитовый, алый и бирюзовый галстук по очереди.</p><p>— Спасибо, Норт. Теперь я просто обязан тебе что-то подарить в ответ.</p><p>— Коннор, ты уже подарил мне Камски. За это я тебе должна половину магазина скупить.</p><p>Бранч они провели за бурными обсуждениями деятельности «Киберлайфа», новой сделки Норт и догадок о том, что же за клиент будет сегодня у Коннора. Он нашел только несколько сухих статей о патенте на технологию переработки пластика, но больше информации не было. Об «Эко Тулз Солюшенс» не знала даже всеведущая Норт, предполагая, что компания только набирала обороты и ещё не успела наследить в финансовом мире Манхэттена.</p><p>Время близилось двум часам. Норт быстро упорхнула на встречу, поцеловав Коннора на прощание. Он решил, что сегодня даст Джессике выходной и самостоятельно уберёт последствия вчерашней пьянки с Элайджей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Коннор!<p>Хлоя обернулась к нему, поправляя букет роз в высокой вазе на своём столе.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Хлоя.</p><p>— Вы к Чаку?</p><p>— Нет. К вам.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Коннор.</p><p>Саймон появился буквально из ниоткуда, присаживаясь на диван.</p><p>— Вечер и правда добрый. Здравствуйте, Саймон.</p><p>Видимо, все двадцать минут, которые Коннор собирался провести в компании Хлои, он будет снова находится в мнимой допросной комнате с прокурором-Саймоном. Тот сидел расслабленно, закинув ногу на ногу так, что его ботинок был направлен в сторону Коннора — признак самоуверенности, мужественности и превосходства. Коннор не стал вести с ним бой языком тела и подошёл к стойке, где сидела Хлоя.</p><p>— Вы стали частым гостем у нас в бизнес-центре, — сказал Саймон и сощурил глаза.</p><p>— Я и раньше здесь бывал. Компании, с которыми я работаю, чаще всего расположены на Манхэттене, а Бертельсманн-билдинг один из главных «ульев» всех бизнесменов Нью-Йорка.</p><p>— Кто ваш клиент на этот раз? — Хлоя посмотрела в монитор и что-то напечатала на клавиатуре.</p><p>— «Эко Тулз Солюшенс».</p><p>Саймон изменился в лице. По какой причине, Коннор не знал, но это отчего-то заставило его нервничать. Он уже стал сомневаться, а стоила ли овчинка выделки, и не отменить ли встречу, чтобы не портить себе репутацию.</p><p>— Так это с <i>вами</i> у Маркуса назначена сегодняшняя встреча на шесть тридцать? — Саймон даже чуть нагнулся вперёд, внимательно разглядывая Коннора.</p><p>— Полагаю, да, если никаких других финансовых консультантов его компания не приглашала. А вы работаете вместе?</p><p>— Да. Я технический директор.</p><p>— А мистер Манфред?</p><p>— Генеральный. Он уже мчится сюда из аэропорта в ваши драгоценные финансовые руки.</p><p>Коннор ожидал чего угодно, даже случайно полетевшего в него дивана, но уж точно не громкого смеха. Саймон практически гоготал, и былая напыщенность вмиг куда-то улетучилась. Ни Хлоя, ни сам Коннор искренне не понимали, что с ним творилось, но на всякий случай решили дополнительных вопросов не задавать и просто дать человеку просмеяться.</p><p>— Извините, — сказал он, пытаясь подавить смешок. — День был очень тяжёлым. Нервишки шалят с этой работой.</p><p>Всю оставшуюся беседу Саймон молчал, лишь изредка вставляя короткие ремарки, и неизменно наблюдал за Коннором. Не то чтобы под его взглядом было неуютно, но хотелось узнать, с чем этот самый взгляд был связан.</p><p>Ровно в шесть вечера в офисе «Чак’c Апартментс» никого не осталось. Коннор, Хлоя и Саймон стояли в фойе и ждали лифты. Кабины вверх и вниз подъехали практически одновременно.</p><p>— Что ж, Коннор, желаю вам пережить встречу с Маркусом и выйти из нашего офиса живым.</p><p>— Ваши финансовые дела настолько плохи?</p><p>— С прибылью проблем нет. Директор у нас очень… темпераментный.</p><p>Попрощавшись с Хлоей и Саймоном, Коннор решил в лифт не заходить. Двери закрылись. После брошенной в конце фразы остался какой-то непонятный осадок, словно Саймон знал что-то такое, о чём Коннор мог только догадываться.</p><p>
  <i>Вы: Норт, ты уверена, что ничего не знаешь о гендиректоре «Эко Тулз Солюшенс»?<br/>
Норт: А что такое?<br/>
Вы: Я, как выяснилось, два дня как знаком с их техническим директором, и он показался мне очень подозрительным типом.<br/>
Норт: Ну и хрен с ним. Если поймёшь, что их деятельность и активы такие же мутные, то маши им ручкой.<br/>
Вы: Так ты знаешь что-нибудь?</i><br/>
<b>Норт была в сети в 6:06 после полудня</b>
</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, Норт! — зашипел Коннор.</p><p>Следующий лифт приехал через пять минут. До двадцать девятого этажа Коннор перебрал у себя в голове десятки вариантов развязки событий, и все они неизменно вели к тому, что его выбрасывают из панорамного окна прямо на манхэттенский асфальт. Он терпеть не мог чувство необъяснимого волнения, хотя мог вполне связать его с флешбэками из того самого инцидента в лифте, когда разноглазый прижимал его к зеркальным стенам. Воспоминания были совершенно не кстати, потому что теперь Коннору приходилось успокаивать и решившее возбудиться тело. Вдох-выдох. Кабина остановилась, и девушка-диктор объявила нужный этаж. Интерьер на этом этаже был выполнен в бордовом цвете. Почему-то сейчас это казалось очень важным. Коннор осматривал и стоявшие цветы в горшках, и два небольших дивана для ожидания, и ковровые дорожки в четыре стороны. Нужный офис был единственным, в котором всё ещё горел свет. Коннор шёл максимально медленно, глядя на носки своих начищенных чёрных туфель. Пальцы на руках немного дрожали, и он сжал их в кулаки. Постучав костяшками по двери, Коннор открыл её и увидел девушку с короткой стрижкой, которая собирала разбросанные папки в стопку.</p><p>— Мистер Андерсон! Здравствуйте.  </p><p>За стеклянной дверью раздавался громкий мужской голос.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Кэра. </p><p>—Хорошо, что вы приехали раньше. Мистер Манфред зашёл пять минут назад и уже ждёт вас в кабинете.</p><p>— Я могу подождать здесь, пока он закончит переговоры.</p><p>— Нет-нет, я сейчас сообщу ему, что вы пришли.</p><p>Девушка скрылась за дверью, тихо доложила о его приходе и вышла.</p><p>— Мой рабочий день закончен, но если у вас появятся какие-то дополнительные вопросы, звоните в любое время.</p><p>— Спасибо. До свидания.</p><p>— Всего доброго.</p><p>Коннор потоптался на месте и на всякий случай поправил лацканы чёрного пиджака. Презентабельный вид был важным пунктом для первой встречи, и он не собирался нарушать своё негласное правило. Он пересёк расстояние между входной дверью до кабинета. Теперь голос звучал громче, а фразы были понятны.</p><p>— Саймон, меня не волнует, что Рид перехватил Камски раньше нас. Мы давно обсуждали с тобой вариант сотрудничества с ним. И не успел я уехать в Амстердам из-за твоего косяка, как узнаю, что у нас увели его буквально из-под носа.</p><p>Он не верил своим ушам. Это было какой-то звуковой симуляцией, не иначе, потому что нереальность происходящего не укладывалась в голове. Коннор схватился за ручку двери, не решаясь повернуть её. Телефон в кармане коротко завибрировал, сигналя о входящем сообщении.</p><p>— Да что ты мне зубы заговариваешь? Какой ещё нахрен сюрприз? Ну да, пришёл, и что? В приёмной стоит.</p><p>Вынув айфон из кармана, Коннор уже заранее знал и адресата, и содержание сообщения.</p><p>
  <i>Норт: Разноглазый = твой новый клиент.</i>
</p><p>Коннору до смерти хотелось сбежать. За дверью воцарилась звенящая тишина, когда он оказался внутри кабинета. Силуэт стоящего спиной человека не двигался. В свете вечернего Нью-Йорка он выглядел слишком зловеще.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, мистер Манфред.</p><p>Человек отключил телефон и опустил руку, а потом медленно повернулся к нему лицом.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, мистер Андерсон.</p><p>Разноцветные глаза были расширены от удивления, и Коннор был готов поспорить на что угодно — сам он выглядел таким же ошарашенным, как и человек напротив. Он мелко задрожал всем телом, совершенно не представляя, что говорить.</p><p>— Какая приятная неожиданность, Коннор, — могу я обращаться к вам по имени? — видеть вас сегодня здесь.</p><p>Интонация, с которой он произнёс его имя, в буквальном смысле пробежалась волной мурашек от затылка по спине к ногам, которые едва не подкосились.</p><p>— Для меня наша встреча такая же неожиданность, как и для вас, Маркус.</p><p>В свете горевшего торшера на его шее поверх чёрной водолазки блеснула золотом толстая литая цепь. Маркус шумно вдыхал воздух через нос и продолжал гипнотизировать его взглядом. Жестом указав ему на одно из стоявших у стола кресел, он сел в своё и выпрямил спину. Коннор решил близко к нему не подходить и занял место в конце длинного стола, хотя понимал, что вёл себя глупо, но Маркус сейчас был похож на бомбу замедленного действия, подходить к которой было опасно для здоровья.</p><p>— Ваш секретарь пока не ввела меня в курс дела. Чем именно я могу вам помочь?</p><p>Маркус усмехнулся и достал из-под стола толстую папку, громко шлёпнув ею по столешнице.</p><p>— Нам нужно просчитать финансовые риски на будущий год и подобрать корпоративную инвестиционную программу, а я случайно уволил своего бухгалтера, потому что у этого идиота что-то там не сходилось с цифрами.</p><p>Коннор понял свою ошибку ровно в тот момент, когда Маркус положил ладонь на документы, явно не собираясь швырять ему их через весь стол.</p><p>— А почему бы не нанять нового?</p><p>— Я нанял вас.</p><p>Ему был знаком этот хищный взгляд, который он в очередной раз стоически выдержал, заставляя себя встать и подойти. Расстояние казалось непреодолимым, как океан, но Коннор всё-таки оказался рядом и протянул ладонь, чтобы ему отдали папку. Маркус не торопился, оглядывая его с головы до ног.</p><p>— Забавно, как мы с вами сегодня совпадаем по цветам. Индиговый шёл вам больше чёрного.</p><p>И передал ему документы в руки. Коннор окончательно запутался в своих чувствах, но сжавшийся узел от грудной клетки до живота ничего хорошего не предвещал. Маркус отъехал назад и встал, пока Коннор перелистывал страницы со сводными таблицами, перечёркнутыми красными чернилами.</p><p>— Такой объём работы займёт около недели. Наименований и просчётов довольно много.</p><p>— Действительно? — В голосе Маркуса звучала явная насмешка, но Коннор её проигнорировал.</p><p>— Плюс мне понадобится полное содействие технического отдела. Ваше участие не нужно.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>Поворачивающийся в замке ключ прозвучал так громко, будто этот самый ключ прокрутили в голове Коннора несколько раз. Он поднял взгляд с документов, видя как Маркус в четыре широких шага пересёк пространство кабинета, толкнул его за плечо к столу, развернул к себе спиной и прижался бёдрами сзади. Папка выпала у него из рук, а шорох каскадом летящих листов звучал словно из другой реальности.</p><p>— Мы так и будем делать вид, что ничего не произошло?</p><p>— А у нас что-то произошло? Вы довольно искусно делали вид, что меня не существует и потом наверняка смеялись, раз так тщательно избегали встречи со мной.</p><p>— Это я избегал встречи? Я?</p><p>Давление на спину стало сильнее, и Коннору пришлось опереться ладонями в стол, чтобы не упасть в него лицом.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— А кто в среду петлял с семнадцатого этажа по лестнице туда и обратно? Тоже я? — Прошипел Маркус ему в затылок.</p><p>— Я боялся снова застрять в лифте.</p><p>Коннор прекрасно понимал, что его раскололи, но сдаваться не собирался; силой оттолкнувшись от стола, он хотел вырваться из захвата, но Маркус оказался сильнее и почти до боли зажал его между своим телом и прохладным деревом.</p><p>— Ай-я-яй, такой взрослый, а врать совсем не умеете, мистер Андерсон.</p><p>К своему стыду и ужасу, Коннор чувствовал, как температура его тела поднималась, а в штанах становилось теснее с каждой секундой.</p><p>— Мне не за что перед вами оправдываться, мистер Манфред.</p><p>— Ну конечно. За случайный секс с человеком, у которого даже имя не мог спросить, оправдываться не нужно. Зачем узнавать его поближе, когда можно просто получить желаемое и сбежать, правда?</p><p>— Хочу напомнить, что это вы кончили на моё лицо, а не я.</p><p>— Ты всем позволяешь это делать или это всё из-за моего идеального члена? — Маркус прикусил кожу на загривке Коннора, и тот сжал челюсть от боли.</p><p>— Из-за глаз. И не всем.</p><p>— Я, как полнейший дебил, пытался найти способ поговорить с тобой, башку себе эти дни ломал, но ты решил спрятаться, потому что так проще.</p><p>Коннор снова дёрнулся, но и эта попытка оказалась напрасной.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знал, на каком этаже я работаю. — Он чувствовал твёрдый стояк Маркуса через ткань брюк и сделал глубокий вдох. — Но вместо того, чтобы просто найти меня, ты подослал своего дружка Саймона, чтобы через него поиздеваться надо мной. Все подробности ему о нас рассказал? В лицах ему показывал, как имел меня в рот, да?</p><p>Злость захватила Коннора полностью, и он воспользовался временным замешательством Маркуса, вырываясь из плена.</p><p>— Я не знал о том, что вы с Саймоном пересекались. Никого я не подсылал, чёрт возьми!</p><p>Они стояли друг к другу лицом и дышали ртом.</p><p>— Когда Саймон услышал сегодня, что встреча у тебя со мной, он ржал, как полный придурок. Но теперь мне понятно, почему.</p><p>— Коннор, я не рассказывал ему никаких подробностей, — спокойно произнёс Маркус, заглядывая ему в глаза.</p><p>— Тогда какого хрена он так себя повёл? Естественно, дебил, который боится лифтов и ходит на семнадцатый этаж пешком, это же охуеть как смешно, особенно когда этого дебила отымел его друг и…</p><p>Маркус заткнул его поцелуем, сильно укусив за нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Слишком. — Коннора прижали ягодицами к столешнице. — Много. — Маркус двинул своими бёдрами вперёд. — Думаешь.</p><p>Каждое слово он произносил с влажным поцелуем. Маркус зарылся пятернёй в волосы Коннора, чуть потянув за корни, чтобы он откинул голову назад.</p><p>— Ты сам не лучше, — прорычал Коннор и впился кончиками пальцев в ягодицы Маркуса, отчего тот зашипел ему в шею.</p><p>— Мои метки надо освежить, — усмехнулся Маркус и засосал кожу над ключицей.</p><p>Коннор дурел от запаха Маркуса всё больше. Хотелось уткнуться в его шею и по-животному широко лизнуть кожу. Хотелось содрать с него эту дурацкую водолазку и укусить плечо до глубоких отметин.</p><p>— Два дня дрочил в душе и видел твоё лицо. — Маркус потёрся своим стояком о член Коннора. — Два дня я трахал тебя во сне на этом самом столе, а ты стонал подо мной. — Он укусил его ключицу, вырвав протяжный низкий стон. — Смеялся я, блядь, над ним. Охуеть, как мне смешно было, когда я вытирал сперму со своих штанов в туалете самолёта.</p><p>Дрожащими руками Коннор схватился за материал водолазки и потянул её наверх. Маркус поднял руки, позволяя ему стащить её с себя, и остался голым по пояс. Коннор наклонился и сильно укусил его за плечо, облизывая пахнущую потом и парфюмом кожу. Очертив языком шею Маркуса, Коннор оставлял свои собственные метки и наслаждался низкими стонами.</p><p>— Ты дьявол. — Прорычал Коннор в его губы, когда член сжали сильные пальцы. — В транс своими глазами меня ввёл.</p><p>Маркус присел и неслушающимися руками стал шарить в одном из ящиков тумбочки, давая Коннору передышку. Тот одурел от возбуждения настолько, что едва стоял на ногах.</p><p>— Слинял из моей тачки прежде, чем я успел спросить твоё имя, придурок. И с таким видом, словно знать меня больше не хотел.</p><p>— Сам ты придурок, — огрызнулся Коннор и ахнул, когда зубы Маркуса чуть прикусили головку члена через ткань брюк.</p><p>— Стой и не двигайся, — приказал Маркус, бросив смазку и презерватив на стол. — Иначе я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.</p><p>Расстегнув ширинку, Маркус дёрнул его брюки вместе с бельём вниз и опустил их до щиколоток. Ладонь чуть оттянула кожу, максимально обнажая сочившуюся смазкой головку, которой через мгновение коснулся влажный широкий язык. Маркус медленно насадился ртом на его член, обводя языком вздувшиеся вены, и стал медленно двигаться.</p><p>— Мгм-м-м-м…</p><p>Маркус смотрел на него исподлобья своим дьявольскими разноцветными глазами и стал сосать быстрее, чуть оттягивая мошонку пальцами.</p><p>— Ещё. Хочу ещё, Маркус.</p><p>Ему было мало этой пытки. От нетерпения он толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, чувствуя, как жар обволакивает нервные окончания, вызывая сладкую истому. Дрожащими пальцами Коннор стал расстёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки, матерясь про себя из-за того, что их было так много. Он рывками сдирал с себя ткань и швырнул рубашку куда-то в сторону. Темп стал быстрее. Коннор гладил Маркуса по коротким волосам на макушке. В кабинете стало слишком жарко. Воздух словно загустел, и Коннор рвано хватал его пересохшим от возбуждения ртом, мечтая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Маркус вобрал его член целиком и чуть зажал головку глоткой. Коннор откинул голову назад, практически падая на стол, но сумел удержаться. Выпустив член изо рта с хлюпающим звуком, Маркус рывком развернул его к себе спиной и недовольно зарычал, когда не получилось растолкать ноги шире, но он всё равно провёл пальцами от икр до бёдер, вызывая у Коннора желание стечь на пол лужей возбуждения.</p><p>— Сними свои чёртовы туфли, — скомандовал Маркус.</p><p>Коннор покорно выполнил приказ: наступил на пятки и сбросил обувь, а вместе с ней и остатки одежды. Маркус надавил на его поясницу ладонью, заставляя лечь грудью на стол, и Коннор в порыве скинул со стола подставку для ручек. Он ждал, что Маркус смажет его задницу и вставит сначала один, потом два, а то и три пальца, но оказался не готов к мягкому прикосновению языка к анусу.</p><p>Его размазало по столу, когда Маркус растянул ладонями его ягодицы в стороны и приник к напряженной заднице, терпеливо вылизывая сжатые мышцы и игнорируя скулёж Коннора. Он упёрся лбом в деревянную столешницу и без стеснения стонал в голос от удовольствия, поджимая пальцы на ногах.</p><p>— Маркус, я т-так кончу.</p><p>Тот звонко шлёпнул его по правой ягодице и укусил её.</p><p>— Я только начал и запрещаю тебе кончать.</p><p>И шлёпнул ладонью по левой ягодице, сильно сжав зубы на коже.</p><p>Маркус отстранился от него. Позади раздалось лязганье пряжки ремня, звук расстегивающейся ширинки, и уже через секунду Маркус накрыл его спину своим потрясающим телом, проезжаясь влажной головкой по бедру. Тягучим поцелуем в губы Маркус отвлекал его внимание, потому что Коннор даже не заметил, когда он успел выдавить смазку себе на руку. Скользнув в него одним пальцем, Маркус медленно двигал им внутри и чуть изогнул вверх, задевая простату. Коннора слегка подбросило, и Маркус улыбнулся в его губы, получив желаемую реакцию. Внутри двигались уже два пальца, раздвигая мышцы и вызывая лёгкую боль. Коннор немного боялся, что размеры Маркуса окажутся слишком большими, и он не сможет принять его в себя даже наполовину, но тот будто прочитал его мысли и добавил третий палец, продолжая растягивать мышцы.</p><p>— Я не сделаю тебе больно, не зажимайся, — прошептал Маркус ему на ухо, и Коннор чуть склонил голову, касаясь его виска своим.</p><p>Пальцы исчезли, оставив после себя чувство опустошённости, но вместо них ануса коснулась головка каменного члена в презервативе и чуть толкнулась внутрь. Коннор старался расслабиться и со свистом втягивал воздух через рот. Маркус вошёл почти наполовину, но не двигался, давая ему возможность привыкнуть, а потом взял его за бёдра и со шлепком кожи о кожу втолкнулся до конца. Боль, граничащая с диким кайфом, пульсировала во всём теле, когда Маркус толкнулся ещё раз, остановился и повторил. Коннор скользил мокрыми ладонями по столу, не зная, за что ухватиться. Маркус снова склонился над ним, не прекращая движений внутри, медленно провёл языком линию от выпирающего позвонка до волос и гортанно застонал, когда Коннор чуть сжал мышцы на его члене. Очень хотелось подрочить себе, но он был крепко прижат к столу. Маркус сделал шаг назад, дав Коннору свободу, но шлёпнул его по рукам, когда он потянулся к собственному изнывающему члену.</p><p>— Я не разрешал тебе кончать, — твёрдо произнёс Маркус, переходя на быстрый темп и вбиваясь в него как поршень.</p><p>Коннор громко заскулил, двигая бёдрами ему навстречу и захлебываясь эмоциями. Чужая ладонь обхватила его член ближе к головке и стала двигаться в унисон с бёдрами. От двойной стимуляции Коннора будто облило кипящей водой, и он протяжно застонал вместе с Маркусом, брызгая спермой прямо на бордовый паркетный пол.</p><p>— Да-а-а, Коннор, да, да-а-а.</p><p>Он ощутил тепло, когда Маркус кончил, но всё равно продолжал задевать и без того раздражённую после оргазма простату.</p><p>— Какой же ты охренительный, господи, — быстро проговорил Маркус и оставил на его шее поцелуй.</p><p>— Такой же, как и ты, командир, — обессиленно усмехнулся Коннор и блаженно вскрикнул, когда Маркус резко толкнулся внутри него. — На второй раунд меня пока не хватит.</p><p>— А меня хватит. — Маркус низко рассмеялся, ловя его губы для поцелуя.</p><p>— Что у тебя за парфюм? Я никак не могу вспомнить название.</p><p>— «Фаренгейт» от Диор. А что?</p><p>— У Камски точно такой же.</p><p>Маркус больно сжал его бедро и снова толкнулся внутрь.</p><p>— Ах, такой же, как у Камски?! Ну я сейчас быстро из тебя даже малейшую мысль о нём вытрахаю.</p><p>Коннор умудрился вывернуться и серьёзно посмотрел в блестящие от удовлетворения разноцветные глаза Маркуса.</p><p>— Ревнуешь?</p><p>— Мне плевать, сколько нулей в его банковском счёте. Я увидел тебя первым.</p><p>— Ревнуешь.</p><p>Они ещё долго целовались, лежа прямо на столе, и никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Одеться удалось с трудом, потому что в порыве страсти разбросали предметы гардероба по сторонам, да и те выглядели очень непрезентабельно. Маркус затянул помятый галстук на шее Коннора, коротко поцеловал его в уголок губ, вызвав улыбку, выпрямил складки на горловине своей водолазки и сел в директорское кресло. Коннор занял кресло по диагонали и деловито раскрыл полупустую папку с документами, которые они вместе собрали с пола.</p><p>— Что ж, мистер Манфред, поговорим о делах?</p><p>— С удовольствием, мистер Андерсон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>